The knight of the Freedom
by rex1399
Summary: John has escaped his doomed seed ship the Freedom and after being alone with nothing but a prototype Garde and "Ben" he must find another ship before his ship's experiments catch up or his serum runs out. -This story takes place just after Tsumugi was revealed to Sidonia. And is mainly based on the Anime- -I do not own any content or names from Knights of Sidonia-
1. Chapter 1 Darkest knight

Darkest knight.

A Knights of Sidonia fanfiction.

John's POV.

The Garde had picked up ice crystals but I found much more 6 more Gardes, I laughed for a few minutes and stayed cloaked from their view a Gauna was in there too so I just watched from afar until a heavy mass cannon round struck. After the Gauna and Gardes left I went in and salvaged from a ruined Garde. Hacking into its damaged data drives was easy for my friend Ben, we both learned that a seed ship named Sidonia was nearby… my first contact with anything human in 3 years, 6 months, and 28 days... now I am nervous.

"Did they detect us Ben?"

"No Master John, the stealth drive on Garde unit 100847 protected us and our Kabizashi from their scanners."

"Good begin training yourself in social conversations, when the time comes we are going in."

"Yes Master, I will begin immediately."

"Sometimes I forget you're an AI."

We did what we could to learn more about them but when you start running low on supplies it's not wise to wait. Soon I had a year's worth of food and water, and we were running low on rail and Kabi rounds… great.

"Master John we only have 4 serums left and with the rate you have been using them we have under a week left before we have to talk to the Sidonia."

"I know Ben, have to make it last a bit longer."

A while later and on the last serum I had to act and… something was dragging me to the Sidonia, I knew that this was the time. Using the stealth drive and advanced engines I got within its range and lowered the cloak… here it goes.

"This is John of the seed ship Freedom aboard prototype Garde unit 100847, requesting permission to board."

"Where's your seed ship?"

"Gone it was over run 3 years, 11 months, and 30 days ago. I am the lone survivor, I have 4 Kabizashi with me."

"Permission granted dock in the Garde hanger."

"Roger that Sidonia."

Upon docking I downloaded Ben into the small floating mech for him and got ready to exit from the Garde. When I jumped out I could tell they have never seen someone survive for so long out there, all I got was questions about how I survived, what tech I had, and why my suit looked weird. When I removed my helmet my red silted eyes made them back away in fear.

"Should have seen some of my shipmates if you think I am weird."

"Your shipmates were like that too?"

"Yeah some of the others were worse."

"Master John I have detected another hybrid."

"Thanks Ben."

"Always a pleasure master John."

"Hey kid didn't catch your name."

"Nagate Tanikaze."

"Well than Tanikaze I hope to see what you and your fellow pilots can do, see you in the stars. But I need to talk to your captain and get to a science lab ASAP."

After leaving the hanger I get brought to the captain by some guy in a mask, the captain and I talk about the Freedom, why I need a science lab, and far more, that is until my nose started to bleed.

"Master John your Heigus Particle count is 20 above normal you need to get more serums made before organ failure."

"Thanks Ben, Captain sorry to say I have to go but we will have a bigger problem if this one's not solved."

With that she nods and the masked man brings me to Kunato Development… and the pull is ever stronger here.

"Master John I recommend we enter and start to synthesis the serum… your particle level is 35 above normal at 40 organ failure at 45 forced change will occur."

"Thanks for the update."

This place looks like a lab of some sorts I see Tanikaze and some girl here looking around. I enter the lab and start to formalize the serum when I can't breathe all of a sudden.

"Master John your particle count has reached 40 organs are starting to collapse do you wish me to hack in and get a red alert put out?"

"No… need… to get… somewhere… bigger."

"Master John!"

I collapse on the floor and feel a lot of pain in my chest as I cough up a lot of blood the color has changed to the light pink I know is like… my other self's blood. Well this could be bad at least there's a big room just outside even though I fear something else is there too.

"Master John can you stand?"

"Tanikaze did you hear that?"

"Master John get up your particle count is 43 above normal!"

I stand up hand over mouth and stumble to the doorway and fall off the catwalk onto solid ground.

"Master John is fine not his first time falling on his head."

"How can you say that so calmly?"

"Because I am his P.H.A."

"P.H.A.?"

"Yes Tanikaze Personal healthcare assistant, I am the hybrid model."

"Hybrid model?"

"Yes designed for subjects of the Freedom science division's experiment with Gauna and Human hybrids like my master."

"He's a hybrid?!"

"Yes… why do you sound shocked, when I detected at least one hybrid I assumed that this ship like the Freedom has resorted to hybrids to defend against Gauna."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Love and pain

Chapter 2: Love and pain.

Ben and I after the "Accident" were detained although they let me take the serums that were made, a… wise choice. I got several visits from Tanikaze and his friend named Izana mainly asking questions about my Gauna form… I still wonder why they called it a "Crimson Hawk Moth" whatever that was. During this time Ben hacked his way into the data base and we started to read up on the combat reports and videos much to our warden's disapproval, even though he wouldn't do anything about it he would give a small protest. The most disturbing visit was from Norio Kunato, he asked why I was in his labs and why I disturbed his people. Something smelled off about him… yet when I asked about the hybrid in the lab he called her Tsumugi… this Tsumugi I could tell acted much like a child reminds me of how we were when they let us out of our cages into the ship.

"Master John have you prepared a speech for the citizens of Sidonia? Half want you dead and the over half want results."

"The Garde we came with has more than enough advanced tech than they could dream of, and as for my head well I will explain the depths of the crisis that befell the Freedom."

"What will you do about Tsumugi?"

I cringed at that question I have been asked many hard questions on the Freedom for the freedom of my hybrid brothers… and it sickens me just thinking of them caging one so…

"Master John your heart rate as increased, are you ok?"

"Just thinking… this isn't the Freedom."

"Hey John is it? There's a Gauna on the way they said I could let you go for the fight than right after you are to talk to all of Sidonia."

"Get ready than."

Tsumugi and the Gardes going against the Gauna this one looks like it had eaten some sort of colony ship… interesting.

"This is John ready to launch and aid Tsumugi against those Gauna."

"What? You're already ready to engage?"

"Yeah and I can catch up quicker than any clasp formation."

"Permission granted."

As I launch I download Ben into the Garde and get all cores online. They were nice enough to resupply my ammo at least.

"They have captured Tsumugi in some sort of cage from themselves… that's far too flawed, Ben take the wheel I am going out for a little walk."

"Yes Master John."

I open the cockpit and jump out, Ben's kind of enough to eject two of the four Kabizashi for my own use. Ben takes off to engage the Gauna while I grab the sword I carry around.

"How will a hand weapon kill a Gauna?"

"You will see."

I grab the hilt which wraps around my whole arm, and pull out the weapon. My Gauna form rushes over the human form and I am ready to engage them at full strength, at this point the Gardes are almost here.

"Ben focus on the second group of Gauna I will rush in and take care of the cage."

"Master John that's a unwise choice your energy would be better spent on the second group too, this Garde isn't able to fight them all."

"Fine, if she's like any hybrids from Freedom she will be out in a minute anyway."

I charge with the two Kabizashi attached to my back, simply grabbing approaching Gauna and throwing them into each other than blasting them with organic Kabi from my arms destroying the cores of several at once. That is until I get… distracted by a sudden dispersion of the Gauna cage.

"John look out!"

I snap back into the present in time to stop one group of tentacles but not the second… or third. I feel a lot of pain as they try to crush my form's rib section. But I get them… but the damage was done my left side was exposed to any more attacks.

"Sir detecting loss of particles."

"Yeah tends to happen when you get your side ripped off!"

I notice Izana go to rush to save Tsumugi and don't get to warn her in time about a Gauna.

"Ben get over here now!"

"You're not planning on changing with an injury to your hybrid form!?"

"I am because I am not being a science experiment ever again!"

"Fine sir, but I will advice against changing again for three months."

"So be it."

I change back and feel great pain even though the special hybrid suit made from the Freedom's research into hybrids hides the wound I can feel half of my ribs broken on my left side… just my luck.

"Sir massive internal injury from the change, I recommend you let me…"

"Don't you dare."

"Of course Master John, forgive my actions."

I set a high speed course to assist just to get knocked back by a Gauna in my way.

"Master John, Tsumugi can get Izana back to Sidonia for medical attention, we have the Gauna to worry about or there won't be a Sidonia to return too."

"Your right as always."

The battle goes well and we engage the ship Gauna and its cores start to combine into one massive core and create a heavy particle cannon… oh crap.

"Target the core… wait… well…"

Before I can finish my sentence it fires and I mute the communication while I curse myself for turning back. But by some miracle or… Tsumugi must have changed its course… crap.

"Ben light it up with the rail guns!"

"Rail guns are offline due to damage to core 2 and 3, backup cores don't have enough power to sustain them."

"Plan B than fire thrusters get to Tsumugi and pilot Izana's coordinates. If Tanikaze's record is accurate he has a plan already."

"But Master John if we break protocall to get them that will worsen or case to Sidonia!"

"Just do it, if it fires again we can redirect it using the mirror shielding from the Garde."

"Master why are you acting this way?"

"Don't question me and do it!"

After a pause the ship's controls unlock and Ben unlocks the Garde from his control. Now I feel bad he has been a friend and I hurt him without trying… crap. When we get to their coordinates I panic… something I haven't done in… years. Most of Tsumugi's body was destroyed from the blast. I grab her and Izana and speed off toward Sidonia and when I look in the rear view I see the Gauna being destroyed from their fancy Kabi guns.

"This is John Medical emergency; Izana and Tsumugi are badly injured open the hybrid hanger so Tsumugi can get healed while Izana and my Garde get into the Garde Hanger."

"Opening."

All I can think about is how bad this situation is… and what would I say to Sidonia for leaving battle. I guess… my best wasn't good enough. Izana is brought to medical and Tanikaze and I get into a little argument over whose fault it was. Typical… my brain says one thing and I get annoyed with myself… the end result a headache that no amount of medical assistance will solve. At least I don't have to talk as the fact I collapse from blood lose… if that's a bright side.

Next time I wake up its been three hours and Ben was frantic and for good reason, I only lived thanks to a whole 1 Heigus particle unbalance, meaning the body regenerated a bit quicker and I was up before long. I catch Tanikaze at the door to Kunato Developments, no doubt going to see how Tsumugi is doing.

"Hey Tanikaze what's with all the flowers here?"

"They're from the people of Sidonia."

"Now they respect her huh? Just like the Freedom one gets… hurt and than their eyes open."

"Master John your heart rate has increased again are you ok?"

"Ben, I am fine."

"Well let's go in see how she is doing."

I enter and see her in the tank and feel… sorry, if I had been in my hybrid form I could have done that and saved her from this harm… wait why am I thinking these things? Even on the Freedom I never stuck my neck out in hybrid form due to the difference of mine and others. If I were to take enough damage to my hybrid form… I would die… but I… I need to get my head straight.

After I while of sleeping in Kunato Developments I get use to the noises and yelling but it's hard to not notice the yell from Tanikaze over Tsumugi moving in her sleep… wait could he have feelings for her and… maybe… I… oh crap. Of course it has happened to me on the Freedom some of the hybrids were naturally pulled to each other, and some would be pulled to a human. I guess I was dragged to Sidonia for more than just survival but also this… just freaking great. Of all the things in the universe why now of all times?! I scream in my head and hit the wall with my head.

"Master John are you ok?"

"No this time I am not… to the Garde hanger I want to repair my Garde and upgrade some systems."

After a few hours the 2nd and 3rd cores are working again, and I make some more rail rounds for the miniature rail guns.

"Ben open up the Kabi guns I want to upgrade those for a bit."

He opens them and I start to tinker… the only bad part about all this… I had to do this outside the ship. After another hour or so of tinkering around with the guns, a call comes in from Izana… the captain must have given her my number so that she can call me.

"Hey Izana how you doing?"

"Good, Tanikaze was looking for you and after a while we asked Sasaki where you went."

"Ah just outside working on my Garde's weapon and core systems, by the way know of any spare mark 18 Heigus cores lying around?"

"Umm no… why?"

"My Garde's systems can support 5 cores one 17 core, two mark 18 cores, and two prototype 19 cores, from the Freedom."

"Master John my scans show that Tsumugi is awake once again."

My blood runs cold… I tried to get my mind off of it… and now Ben's brought it back up. And I couldn't hide my sigh of relief from Ben or Izana.

"Master John do you care about the fate of Tsumugi?"

"Yeah is that a crime?"

"No master John, however the last time you felt this way was when you, Jack, and Big O escaped from the Freedom."

"Others escaped from the Freedom?"

"Yes Izana, let's hope they don't find us before I am ready or we are in for a bad day."

"Why do you not want them to find us?"

"Well… because they aren't… friends anymore… their hybrid brains took hold of all of their senses and… now they are hunting, lurking, stalking, and feeding like a normal Gauna."

"Oh."

"Anyways see you in a little while."

"Ok."

I hang up and head bash my Garde… again. I finish with the guns and close them up, I head inside and let Sasaki know of the repairs and upgrades I made on the Garde. And started to Kunato Developments my technical home, kind of funny really, I mean that's where Tsumugi is and well… the only place that's safe when I am low on serums.

When I get there I am asked more about the Freedom, my origins, and my hybrid source. Mostly by Tanikaze and Tsumugi.

"So they Experimented on unborn children, why that sounds monstrous?!"

"I know it does Tsumugi but unlike here we didn't have Kabi… and when used on older people… they died."

"That's scary."

"The Freedom science division created a drug meant to be used on younger children this was the hybrid serum, or GH475832. It was mainly used at the 3rd month before the child was born of course… being born from cloning makes it easier. But it often led to hybrids like you, Garde sized."

"That's… discouraging."

"Yeah Tanikaze, but the Freedom had just that freedom, no cages or restraints of us "Reapers" we could go anywhere and with upgrades to gravity and supports we could even walk about the residential areas. But it wasn't to last some of us saw divisions that they wanted down and that led to deaths, and our cages being built."

"Reapers?"

"Oh most of the hybrids on the Freedom were in Reaper wing and won our freedom through victory, and at the worst cases deaths."

"That's sad."

"I know Tsumugi, it was."

"I don't understand why was the Freedom lost?"

"Well Tanikaze, it was lost when some of us lost our sanity to the Gauna. They crept into our very minds and toyed with us for weeks on end until we broke. Of course the human pilots… had far more things to worry about, you would call it a Crimson Hawk Moth, and we called it Red Death."

"You fought a Crimson Hawk Moth too?"

"Yeah… I still bear the scars from it."

After far more hours of talking we all went to our areas, Tsumugi to her room, Tanikaze and Izana left to go wherever they live, an me well I stayed on the ceiling of Tsumugi's old room in an old pipe. After a while I was invited to live with Tanikaze and Izana in their new house, it had old piping and after a startle from Tsumugi on night I knew why they chose that place.

"She said hold our breath causes there's lots of dust in the pipes she's going to blow it out."

"Ah I can handle…"

Before I can finish a torrent of dust hits my face like an engine from a Garde blowing air in your face.

"That was almost relaxing… although a little too much dust."

Tanikaze and Izana just cough loudly and Tsumugi's small white tentacle that reminds me of a marsh mellow shows up.

"Well looks big, no wonder you invited Izana and me to live here with you."

"Well you can't live in an old pipe in Kunato Developments."

"If it was my way Tsumugi wouldn't have to be locked in there. Than I would sleep anywhere."

"You feel strongly about the living conditions of Tsumugi don't you?"

"Yeah I guess once you had real freedom… it's hard to let go."

After a talk and getting the sub commander as a house guest, I couldn't help but to ask Tanikaze something.

"So Tanikaze chances are you have a love interest, who is she?"

For once everyone drops silent… I must have said something wrong.

"Hoshijiro."

"Oh, ok and why don't…"

"Master John according to records… she is dead, although numerous Gauna recreations including the Red Death bear her face."

Now I feel like crap, I had upset Tanikaze, I made myself look like a jerk, and Tsumugi looks upset now too.

"Oh sorry to hear that."

Without a word Tanikaze gets and walks out, and the table area gets clear really quick. I can't help but want to express my feeling for her… but… I can't be blinded I mean… she is young! I than bash my head into the table.

"Master John are you ok?"

"I feel like crap for asking now, how do you think I feel?"

"Awful."

"Well guess I could go work on repairing that hole, although I would be alone… yeah I will do that."

"you mean the hole from the Gauna attack?"

"Yeah that one."

"Master John using the Garde and Sidonia, I have located a… troubling thing."

"Oh, like what?"

"The Red Death."

My blood goes ice cold, it must have followed me here!

"Where is it?!"

"Lem star system, I can't tell what planet."

"That's where the Sidonia is headed."

"If you were to tell someone maybe you could save lives."

"No if we can't find it the morning of the scout mission than we don't worry if we can find it let the crew know."

"Yes master John, I will begin advanced combat training downloading."

"Good."

And without another thought we go to sleep. Just two days until the scout mission.


	3. Chapter 3: A knight's vow

Chapter 3: A knight's vow.

I listen to my "father's" last message to me the night before the scouting mission, I thought for a while, knowing that I can't escape destiny just like my father. Only I won't die from a wound, but from heartache. Sounds funny when I think that… the black stone shedding tears for what can never be, a union half broken… for her heart was someone else's and that I would be in a dream world if I didn't see it that way.

"Master John I have never seen you cry over a trivial matter, as my inventor said theirs many fish in this big black ocean."

"Ben it won't be the same you know as much as I do that my feelings are meaningless, I am the black stone this massive void of space washes away with every motion."

"And I am the sand always shifting never gone."

"That you are Ben, that you are."

The rest of the night I prepped my Garde it will be ready for ANYTHING that dares to attack from the shadows, even this can't distract my mind from the thought of her… in this sick twisted galaxy has a sense of humor I guess and I am the joke it laughs at.

The next morning as the team left Tsumugi, Tanikaze, and me watched the status from a small computer and we just watched. When things went bad I sneered and let loose a sigh.

"Tanikaze, Tsumugi I will see you both at planet nine."

"Right."

We all launched and while they did a clasp formation I just kicked up all five cores and speed full power and reached planet nine at the same time they did, although the two 18 cores were fried… again.

"Tsumugi you and Tanikaze focus on the Gauna up here I will find and retrieve Izana and the squad leader."

"Are you sure there could be hundreds down there?"

"Yes I am sure my Garde survived thousands of Gauna it can fight a few more, and keep your eyes peeled Ben had picked up a Crimson Hawk Moth."

"Master John the signal was lost in orbit of planet eight I doubt that planet nine has any threat from the Crimson Hawk Moth."

"Better safe than sorry."

I head into the planet's atmosphere and hope for the best. However a massive particle beam hits Tanikaze and Tsumugi, this makes me angry and I try to get a message to them.

"This is John, Tsumugi, Tanikaze respond please respond!"

All I get is silence

"Survivors detected Tanikaze and Tsumugi are alive and well."

"Good job Ben, good job."

"Red Death detected its engaging Tsumugi! And Gauna approaching Tanikaze's position."

The last time I made a choice like this it ended hundreds of lives, now I have five, Tsumugi and her "Pilot" and I my other hand Tanikaze, Izana, and the squad commander. This time… I choose both, I will not allow anyone to die here unless it's the Gauna!

"Ben take the Garde save Tanikaze I will go in my hybrid form and save Tsumugi."

"Master John if you change you will die!"

"Fine! Than what do you think I should do?"

"Save Tanikaze than Tsumugi, after words let her know your feelings."

"Fine than partner let's do it your way."

I rush to Tanikaze and with the power of my Garde helped him defend himself, but I had to admit there were far too many Gauna, they just kept coming and we finally went to help Tsumugi. And just in time too.

The Red Death had her pinned and was eating her particles I sent Ben to help her while me and Tanikaze dealt with her, now keep in mind it sounds easy two verse one but it became two verse two, when Big O showed up.

"Tanikaze run, I got the big guy take care of that Hawk Moth!"

"Master John it's him!"

Big O was even bigger than last time easily half the size of Sidonia, and his beast like body made tremors as his hydra like body walked, his 3 red snake like heads told me why, he wasn't Big Oliver anymore, he was just a hybrid that's mind was lost to the serum. As the saying goes "Live by the serum, die by the serum."

"Ok Oliver going to guess you ate or killed Jack so I won't ask."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mouthy as always."

My Garde could withstand a heavy mass round impact and even throw it back but Oliver gave it a few hundred tons too much.

"Left and right arm hydraulics are failing!"

"Thanks for the update, finish charging the blasted gun already!"

If I don't kill this beast quickly he will destroy the Garde than kill Tsumugi, that got my blood boiling.

"You listen well Oliver as long as I breathe you will never even lay a scale on her or Sidonia I am the lost knight of the Freedom! And you will never bring anymore hate down on anymore innocents or hybrids! For as long as I live so will freedom! And unlike you I still have a brain big enough to know how this ends with you dying and a new dawn of freedom for Tsumugi, for Tanikaze, and for humankind!"

"Umm Master John I know your busy and all but you just said that on open channels… so Sidonia heard that… so did Tsumugi."

"I am sorry brother but you must die so she will live."

"Rail gun ready to fire."

When I squeeze the button I can almost see some level of human conciseness telling me, "Thank you brother" as his entire body is blown away when the Kabi round went into his core.

"Tanikaze you good?"

"He needs help with this thing!"

"Roger that Izana on my way."

I try to get the Garde up but all I hear is scraping metal.

"Ben status!"

"Left and right arm hydraulics are shot left leg down to 10% right leg down to 15%, primary core is offline we are on the micro cores and they are down to 50% we needed at least 60% to break orbit."

"Well… crap."

"How long will it take to regain that power?"

"15 years if we move from his spot to help Tanikaze or Tsumugi."

"Well than Ben, time to disappear after we save him and her."

"Yes sir I will ready the hyper sleep and cloaking devices."

"This is Knight John in route to assist."

With what's left of the Gardes power I rushed to Tanikaze… just to find out they got impatient and destroyed her already.

"Hey Tanikaze… take good care of Tsumugi and Sidonia, end this war once and for all, and live you hear me when I come back in 20 years I don't want to see you dead or a walking corpse you live and fight for what you believe in make this hybrid proud to call you a brother in arms, and be a gentlemen and unlike this coward tell her how you feel already."

"John…"

The channel goes dark as power fails and the Garde falls forward.

"Master John primary power has failed communications… lost."

I don't know what happened afterwards but they left and saved her, and I know as, long as she lives a part of me no matter how small will survive the long sleep, and the bitter sweet dreams I have of my past, my want-a-be future, and the words I never said would be enough for now.

20 years later…

I wake once again on the ninth planet of the Lem system, Ben wakes too, we leave orbit and send out a message.

"This is Garde unit 100847, lost knight of Freedom John calling to any Sidonia Garde or personal please come in."

… nothing but static, but I track a hybrid life sign to the seventh planet and crash land miles from the source it hybrid life sign.

"So Tsumugi lived to see this, good to know."

"Sir what about Tanikaze?"

"We will see."

When I reach the colony I am greeted with concern and suspicion at first, but force my way inside.

"Hey Tanikaze, Tsumugi, remember me!"

My hybrid ears must have deceived me when I heard a "Mommy and Daddy someone's calling you."

I see a bit older Tanikaze, and someone I never saw before.

"Master John this can't be Hoshijiro, maybe from a Crimson Hawk Moth?"

"Well Tanikaze seems I missed quiet a lot during my power nap."

The next few hours Tanikaze, Tsumugi, their daughter Nodoka, and I talk. Mostly about the war's end and Sidonia's new journey. The part about Ochiai I laughed at and commented how I warned him, and later apologized to Tsumugi for Kanata's death and I bashed my head on the table when she said that she died but was brought back using some of Ochiai's research and was saved.

"Just 30 years later John died happily upon finding his surviving brothers and sisters and bringing them to join the Lem-7 colony, died at the age of 900, including hyper sleep and augmented lifespan."

"Ben… don't make up stories like that, I am still alive and kicking thank you!"

"Uncle John you're weird."

"I am not weird Andrew!"

"JOHN!"

"Sorry Xena!"

"JOHN YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE IF I CATCH YOU YOUR DEAD FOR YELLING AT MY KID!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Remember Master John, fear a hybrids wrath."

"Thanks for the tip!"

The end?


	4. Chapter 4: awake

Chapter 4: awake.

Oh Xena never changes after our little skirmish was broken up by Tanikaze, who took a punch to the face, we all talked about what was to happen next… wait why do I here beeping like a life support system in a hospital or a… tank. I try to get up and head but someone.

"John you're hardheaded you know that right?"

"Xena?"

"Yeah what, think you wouldn't see me again?"

"Where am I?"

"Sidonia you were out for a few days."

"Where's…"

"Tanikaze and Tsumugi are both fine, by the way lover boy she did hear you, but you know that don't you?"

Wait what was I dreaming, did I really dream all that up?!

"What happened?"

"Those prototype cores were releasing a toxin into the air when your Garde was damaged. We got here yesterday after we picked up your Garde's distress beacon."

"I am sorry Master John, but even a hybrid would have died from prolonged exposer to the core's gases."

"Well thanks."

The door opens and Tanikaze walks in.

"Hey Tanikaze, umm, yeah this is awkward."

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what Xena?"

"He told me all about your little message to him, I mean really you never in all your 128 years EVER ran or acted like a coward."

"Well crap."

"Now get dressed your black suit was taken to the burner, it was radiated from the core's meltdown."

"Oh… ok."

"Oh and you have a marshmallow in the vents watching you."

Marshmallow? Wait… Tsumugi is in the vents and watching me… why? After getting into the pilot's uniform I was given I headed to Tanikaze's house, when I ran into Xena… again.

"Hey you may want to head to Kunato Developments it's… Jack."

I froze… Jack in the hands of that guy… not my day at all.

When I get there Kunato was at his console looking at something, and I feel sorry for Jack most of his body was just… gone. His left arm, both legs, half his torso, just gone.

"Kunato, has he had any regeneration?"

"No, his body hasn't even made an effort."

"Pull the plug, better to die of an injury than in a tank."

"John… I am so sorry we didn't get here sooner."

"We?"

"Well yeah what you think I would leave Reaper wing in that hollowed asteroid and wait for you?"

"You brought them with you?"

"Yup all 15 surviving members, and 2 POWS."

"Well… the POWS I don't care about did you bring the player?"

"Yup and the discs… why?"

"Well Tanikaze is a knight I was passed out so thought we could have a little party, did Rex bring…?"

"Yes he brought those."

"What?"

"Something important for a good party, I am going to go talk to the Captain, see you in the wing hanger."

"Yes commander!"

As I head to the Captain I start thinking on who to invite… Garde pilots and hybrids are allowed, civilians… nope. Some clone brings me to the Captain and I ask a favor… luckily for me she agreed. Party time I guess.

"Ok Xena start plugging in the equipment, Rex plant the rods, Tanikaze come with some Garde pilots, and don't be sad this is a day to remember some rule bending is ok when you talk to the Captain first."

"Rule bending?"

"Yup, I got permission for a little surprise for you Tanikaze, oh and bring a katana to hanger b-4 it's the hanger we were given."

"What's the katana for?"

"In Reaper wing it's a rite of passage, you defeat one of us in combat you get permission to ask us anything, and Xena will place bets of course."

"Ok, but the only weapon I have is a Kabi blade, isn't that dangerous for hybrids?"

"For the others yes, for me nope."

"Huh?"

"I am more like a human than a Gauna; I don't have a core to destroy."

When I get to the hanger Xena has set up the stereo set the Freedom had in the Reaper wing hanger, Rex set up all eight of the suppression rods… means a bomb could go off and no one will hear or feel it, good. And Tanikaze and Xena are talking… great.

"Ah John you're here, me and Tanikaze were just talking about rules of combat no fatal blows no limb slicing off, etc… any way want me to bring out the punches at this party of ours?"

"Yes but label them this time last time a human pilot drank a full glass he was in a coma for a few years."

"Punch?"

"Oh drinks, one keg for us hybrids, one for you pilots, both homemade compliments of Xena, she brews the best."

Xena starts the stereo and the song that starts was from the Churchill sometimes your best isn't good enough and Rex just laughs at us.

"That's a good choice for the before party."

Before me and Tanikaze could begin our little duel guests started arriving, namely Garde pilots.

"Hey isn't that the guy always hitting on girls?"

"Yup I gave him a good punch earlier."

"Xena you need to behave, but good job."

Rex gets some of those weird flashing lights onto the ceiling along with those turning orbs with all those colors.

"Now this is a party… hey dude don't drink a full glass of that."

"What why?"

"Last guy who did that wasn't a hybrid had more than a hangover to worry about; one shot would be your limit."

"Ok, is it any good?"

"Both are good, the hybrid ones just stronger."

He barley takes a sip and falls on his face.

"I warned him."

The song switches to Monster by Skillet. I head upstairs just above the large door, and mute the music for a little announcement.

"Ok everyone thank you for coming today to celebrate in well the Reaper wing's version of a promotion, but no party is complete without a rule or two being bent, well this case one because I asked permission but yeah."

"What did you ask the Captain John?"

"Permission for a special guest."

"Who?"

"It's not a surprise if I tell only one person."

"Fine I will wait."

"Ok everyone sorry about Xena, now you all know this guest, without her Gauna 550 would have destroyed Sidonia, and as irony has a good way of justice the Freedom would still be ruled by a mad man."

"You didn't do what I think you did?!"

"Oh but I did Xena, I now present our special guest, Tsumugi Shiraui."

I heard laughing from the crowd I guess some thought I was joking?

"What's so funny?"

"Good joke the sub-commander wouldn't allow that."

"Who said I asked the sub-commander?"

"Your breaking prototcalls!?"

"No I asked her boss, the Captain and she said I could bring her, besides those rods through the room absorbs sound and vibrations, meaning if we wanted a hybrid could dance along, only ones who would know are the people in the room."

"I still think you're insane."

"Well Xena, like brother like sister."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Open the doors please Ben."

"Yes Master John."

Ben opens the door and half the people frown when they realize I wasn't joking. I don't think Tsumugi got the message though as she isn't here.

"Master John, she didn't come."

"I will go get her, everyone else enjoy the party."

I walk out and all the way back to Kunato Developments to get Tsumugi, but I run into Kunato first.

"Ah Kunato, just passing by, did the Captain give you the memo?"

"No I wasn't told anything, what's going on?"

"Just a little party, but my guest of honor didn't show up, so I was coming to get her."

"Guest of honor?"

"Yes Tsumugi is allowed to attend the party; I had asked the Captain for permission."

"You invited Tsumugi without asking me first?"

"Yup got a problem… Blood Nematode?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not fooling me anymore, Ochiai."

His face goes blank, I guess I surprised him. I go past him while he was just standing there in shock of being discovered. Tsumugi was in her room reading when I get there.

"Tsumugi what you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kunato didn't tell you so I am; you were invited to a party."

"But I can't leave here."

"Permission from the Captain says otherwise."

She puts the book back and looks at me; I guess I surprised her too.

After a while of walking and avoiding people, we get to the party where a fight broke out between Xena and Herald… again.

"Xena! Herald! Break it up and be smart!"

They both break it up and stand at attention although they are both looking at their feet.

"Now let's get this party truly started."

The party lasted for at least several hours and right in the middle a few people started falling asleep in the bean bag chairs throughout the hanger… including me. I get awaken to Sasaki, who came to repair some Gardes but couldn't reach them due to the amount of sleeping people… and hybrid.

"What happened here!?"

"Oh hey Sasaki we were just unwinding and having a party any problems?"

"Why is Tsumugi here?"

"I had permission and brought her here."

"Without alerting anyone else?"

"Yup, and it was great."

"Your either dangerous or just plain out insane."

"Yup, anyways just leave them, besides Reaper wing repairs their own Gardes it's a tradition we aren't abandoning."

With a sigh and a mumble she leaves the hanger. I turn to the sleeping people, and notice Tanikaze was here out cold laying on the floor next to Tsumugi and Izana, Tsimugi's small white tentacle in between them both. Than the phone thing started ringing… and its Kunato.

"Yes?"

"Where's Tsumugi she was meant to have an examination this morning?"

"Oh, guess that memo was never delivered."

"And I got orders from the captain to check over you and your wing as well, thanks to you I have a busy afternoon."

Wait… its afternoon… oops.

"Hmm, ok I will wake them up."

"And hurry down here each exam can take awhile."

"Yes Kunato, we will walk because we don't want the ship to shake apart or anything."

"Wait but…"

I hung up, never liked him anyway. I turn to Ben and he just blinks at me.

"Well Ben, how do you wake up a hybrid and people without causing a panic?"

"Master John, Reaper wing is already awake and most of the people are stirring in their sleep."

"That makes things easier."

Within an hour people started to leave, although Tanikaze, Tsumugi, and Izana weren't ready to wake up yet.

"Hmm well John looks like you have a rival."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, it's a classic you love girl, girl loves someone else, and that someone else loves the girl."

"Xena, sometimes I question your logic."

"Anyways what should we do about them?"

"We can't let them sleep, I mean it's the afternoon and while the big party was fun life goes on."

"So wake them up?"

"Nah Kunato wants us to get down there for an examination, same with Tsumugi."

"So we do need to, but because you don't like said Kunato we aren't?"

"No we are, just not yet."

"Oh the "it can wait awhile" treatment you loved pulling that on Andrews."

After an additional hour of waiting and getting called by Kunato, Tanikaze and Izana wake up.

"Afternoon Tanikaze, and the question your asking is no, the Gauna didn't attack during the night or this morning."

"Wait it's the afternoon!"

"Yup and we have some things to do, but we can wait awhile."

"Told you, he always pulls that on guys he doesn't like."

"Xena, quiet please."

Not even ten minutes later Tsumugi woke up. Now comes the not so fun walk back to Kunato Developments.

"Ah good to see you woke up, please follow us."

"John why are we all going?"

"Well Rex we were all summoned."

"Well John we have two followers too."

I turn my head to see Tanikaze and Izana following us to Kunato Developments… maybe Xena is right, I don't know.

Kunato and I get into an argument over being two hours later than he wanted, and I took the blame for Tsumugi being late for her examination.

It takes about an hour for the wing and Tsumugi to be checked out.

"Xena has an unbalance of Heigus particles?"

"Yes by 70, I thought at 45 a forced change occurred."

"Hmm I will talk to her."

After a long talk with Xena I find out the cause of her unbalance and her… more aggressive behavior… she is expecting… again.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5:double trouble

Chapter 5: Double trouble.

After having that uneasy talk with my wing about Xena's condition and informing medical personal, I went to the Sidonia's brig where two of my old "friends" were being held for treason and crimes against humankind. Andrews the old sub-commander of the Freedom who took the captain's chair after killing him, and Thomas the Ochiai of the Freedom. I plan to talk to both to learn more about Ochiai and the threat that lay ahead of the Sidonia.

"So the creature shows himself again, what do you want with us?"

"Well Andrews a simple talk, I ask questions you answer we don't get violent, sounds simple enough?"

"What's there to ask, any question you had all ready asked?"

"Ochiai tell me why he is in Thomas's research."

"Hmm reasonable, he was sharing research to us as he did his experiments with hybrids his last message was when it went out of control and nearly destroyed this ship."

"Hmm ok."

I move to the next cell where Thomas holding a cross and praying to the god of Earth.

"Well Thomas, it looks like your courage is gone, what's the matter scared of what you created?"

"Leave him alone abomination!"

"Andrews he has truly gone insane it seems."

"He lost his will when the Gauna nearly killed him!"

"And whose fault is that? His or the one who decided to take on a union ship, you or him?"

"I had good cause!"

"Oh and this gravity cannon you created using research from Ochiai, how did it help?"

"It destroyed it didn't it, that proves it worked. But then the hybrid here reflected that Gauna beam and destroyed it!"

"It takes a lot to make me angry several years have led to that, but she is no hybrid her name is Tsumugi, either say her name or don't mention her again."

"And what would he say?"

I turn to see Kunato there, just my day.

"Why are you interrupting my interrogation?"

"I was told that the scientist that created the Freedom's hybrids was here and came to talk."

"Hmm good luck he is more than insane, tends to happen when you nearly die fighting a union ship."

"The Freedom fought a union ship?!"

"Yes and they destroyed it using a prototype salvaged from this Ochiai's research."

"Interesting."

"Now I am busy would…"

"Your attracted to this Tsumugi aren't you like an animal it's disgusting!"

"Do you want to take this outside Andrews if so say one more word."

"Umm Master John let go of the sword!"

I didn't realize that I griped it… these phases are annoying. I let go of the sword and it unwraps back to its original shape.

"Thought so."

"Andrews… you are lucky that Ben is around, otherwise you would be dead."

And with that I turn and walk out, this is the fourth time Andrews was spared do to Ben knocking me back to my scenes… what's wrong with me? Normally I am ok and hard to anger but just mentioning Tsumugi's name has become a weakness of mine. It's… different, almost alien to me why I have been so… different. When she is mentioned… maybe just maybe this is just me being defense full for another hybrid. I hope that's all it is, and not something more. I need to clear my head… maybe talking with Tanikaze… no, maybe upgrading my Garde… nothing seems to get my mind off of it… again.

"Master John you seem agitated perhaps it was a bad idea talking to Andrews."

"Something's wrong with me Ben, I just don't know what."

"My scans show no illness or injuries."

"I don't think that's the problem anyway."

"Master John what about that match with Tanikaze?"

Oh yeah… forgot about that… oops.

"No, he is a good kid and at the moment it would most likely end badly."

"Oh you're very agitated… I will be silent to avoid angering you further master John."

I went to the beach area to cool off and maybe let the clean air and smell of the water cool my head… in those three days I was out… during that crazy dream I remember Tanikaze saying he and Tsumugi had their first kiss here, this makes me chuckle a bit. And yet it doesn't feel like it was a dream… it felt real… like I was there… maybe I need to distract myself somewhere else? I head to the bridge maybe giving some tactical advice would help. On my way there I hear clapping and cheering, apparently the mark 19 Garde model was just finished… interesting.

Upon getting to the bridge I asked if I could see our tactical report and what we are up against, mainly the union ship. I was granted to look at developments with Garde and hybrid statuses. The reports point out an increasing amount of Kabi rounds, and Garde type 19 being constructed, most likely for the preparation of the attack on the union ship. Wait… why does it say 18 hybrids? Including me, Reaper wing only has 16 and Tsumugi makes 17… maybe they but down the unborn child? I still found the earlier conversation with Andrews… troubling. Does this mean Thomas although he made the serum; Ochiai was the "father" behind the scenes? Perhaps I should tell the captain… or maybe Tsumugi.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no nothing is the matter was just thinking."

"Oh and John next time you take Tsumugi without asking, there will be consequences."

Now everyone in the bridge was staring at me.

"Thought the captain told you, I had permission from her."

"What?"

"I asked the captain, besides no one was hurt and with the stabilizing rods nothing could have happened unless someone turned gravity off, by the way has Rex come by yet?"

"No, why?"

"He was meant to help upgrade the gravity and sensor systems, and see if the Sidonia can use the cloaking tech the Freedom had made. Would mean we could sneak right up on any Gauna, or cloak and let them pass us by."

"We will look out for him."

Forgot that this sub-commander was nosey about EVERYTHING, was only a matter of time before she found about the party, which she wasn't invited to. After updating the report of the Freedom's serum history I went to the hanger and freak out.

"What did someone do to Herald's Garde!?"

"Oh hey Uncle John, nice ride huh?"

"You painted the Phantom like that!?"

"Well yeah, my dad said he didn't like that it was black, and he did say he liked red."

"So you painted it like the Crimson Hawk Moth?!"

"Yeah, it's a Garde piloted by a hybrid it deserves special touches."

"Roy if I were your mother or father I would ground you for a month."

"What why I think it's creative?"

"Now the Gardes may shoot at it thinking it's a Gauna!"

"Rex said it looked cool, and with the prototype phase cloak it's better than your Garde."

"What? I hardly doubt it can compare with it."

"Can yours change turn into a ghost and slip between timelines?"

"What?"

"A different timeline with different events and effects, there's 3 of the Sidonia."

"What?"

"Three different Sidonia, only two have Tanikaze and Tsumugi ours and the one we call X."

"You you call it X?"

"Because unlike here the Sidonia didn't find the Kabi, and relied on Ochiai's research."

"And?"

"Still happened but the hybrid's Kabi was used to save the Sidonia."

"Wait… how do you know all this?"

"Oh over the last hour Rex, Herald, and I were jumping through them and seeing what could have happened."

"That's dangerous why would your father agree to that?!"

"He said it would be cool and the only problem we had was a fight between Tanikaze and Tsumugi during that hole that was fixed."

"Wait what?"

"In timeline X Tsumugi doesn't see eye to eye with Tanikaze… the Freedom was there."

"WHAT!? In timeline X the Freedom and Sidonia travel together?!"

"Yup."

Now that's a messed up timeline I don't want here.

"The Sidonia-X was about to try and use a phase cloak too, I hope it doesn't cause an explosion or anything."

"What did you do?"

"We accidently blew a circuit and merged almost completely with timeline X and umm we got scanned."

"Oh dear, let's go tell the Sub-commander."

Another timeline, where the hell was I when Rex made that thing? I remember when we rescued him from the Freedom, half of us thought he was a cyborg the other half thought he was a hybrid like he claimed… kind of feel sorry for the kid. I mean he was so smart and quick, but Andrews… butchered him, cut off his left arm from shoulder to hip, ripped out his right eye, and… used his mind for his own ends.

"What experimental tech was tested without being authorized?"

"A new form of cloaking, which bends time and space, or a phase cloak."

"And what happened that you all ran here to report it for?"

"Well you see, Rex must have missed calculated and umm… a circuit blew out."

"And this is a concern why?"

"They merged with timeline X, basically the same here but not as many good things."

"Such as?"

"You know that Gauna attack that landed on the hull?"

"Yes get to the point."

"And how Tanikaze and Tsumugi worked well together?"

"Yes."

"That timeline they don't get along… at all. Like bloodshed bad."

"Ok and this is a concern why?"

"They scanned the Garde's systems and hacked the data core, from our scans Gauna 550 had attacked and all the events were the same up to planet nine and now they are barely able to fight."

"Once again I ask for a straight answer, why is it a concern?"

"Rex, you never did tell me why it's a problem."

"Well… you see… umm… the… Sidonia in X, doesn't have any defenses against the Gauna other than their Tsumugi. And they got an in depth details of that Gauna, meaning they know what will happen, and try to avoid the fight… I think they will try to phase cloak. And due to Sidonia's mass and energy output it will cause an explosion and… may send some of the X timeline's people here."

"Wait… your saying they hacked a Garde and downloaded all data about the cloak?"

"Yes Sub-commander."

"Why are you shaking?"

"Sorry our sub-commander did this to the kid, you will forgive him for being nervous when using that title or captain's title."

"Ok how many may survive?"

"Only the hybrids on the Sidonia, would survive an explosion like what I am talking about."

"You're saying that only their Tsumugi would survive the blast and get sent here?"

"Yes, but the Freedom is with them, chances are some hybrids are there too and will come through."

"Estimated survivors?"

"Anywhere from 5 to 6, even some hybrids would get torn apart from such a blast."

At that moment I realized the mug sitting on a desk shaking and moving… but we weren't moving… please don't tell me what's about to happen doesn't, Rex let's hope your intellect and sniper like precision is wrong for once.

"We may want to hold onto something."

"What?"

"The ship is moving and I don't think it's us."

"Scan area 145.76 on band .00657 please."

"Scan is showing some kind of… something."

"Is it shaped like a cone?"

"Yes."

"Recommend we launch Gardes and get Reaper wing airborne this could get messy."

"Rex stay here try to get something worked up to be able to tell survivors apart from our own, cause if it doesn't get messy we should welcome them in, if we are truly fighting the Gauna cluster, than we need any available hands."

"Yes commander, will do."

I rush to the hanger and see the rest of the wing getting in their Gardes too, if this is as bad as I think it will be may the stars watch our backs and guide those who perish on this day. Tanikaze and several Gardes launch. Tsumugi is here too.

"The rift is expanding detecting debris and 1 life sign."

"One oh that's a bit better."

"It's their Tsumugi."

We see the injured hybrid float out of the rift as it collapses. Well not complaining that only one made it and it's out cold… but now Xena is going to pester me, after all there's going to be two Tsumugi now… great.

"Orders?"

It takes a few minutes of silence.

"Take her alive no point in killing her."

"Roger that Sub-Commander."

We take her into the ship and get the X hybrid into a tank its injuries are bad but are healing… how am I going to explain this to Tanikaze and Tsumugi?

"Wait so there's now two Tsumugi on the ship?"

"It appears so Izana, however this one will be different as she has had a different life compared to Tsumugi."

"How different?"

"Well Tsumugi, we will see, the only bad thing about this at the time is telling you two apart from each other."

"I find this all troubling personally Master John, I mean if what Rex said is true we will need to try to comfort her… I mean her entire ship is just gone now."

"Meaning she can't go back to timeline X, and according to the readings everything that happened to this ship happened to hers too, however it changed when the Crimson Hawk Moth showed up at planet nine."

"How?"

"Only Tsumugi and Izana survived both were barely alive."

"What happened to Tsumugi's pilot?"

"Died from a blow to the head, internal bleeding during the fight."

Well not only do we have two Tsumugi, but only one can have someone with them. And according to Rex's white lie… Tsumugi from their timeline hurt Tanikaze before planet nine… what else happened?

To be continued…

Author's note….

I know it took a weirder turn at the end but after a talk with someone, I decided that the best way to have an overall happy ending was two Tsumugi. Meaning an experiment had to go wrong and I figured another Sidonia having a time/space explosion would be better than crazy accident in the normal Sidonia.


	6. Chapter 6: wounds

Chapter 6: wounds.

After a few days the X Tsumugi is moved out of the tank and to a room, although two Gardes armed with Kabizashi are on guard 24/7 due to the unknown timelines history. One day while Tanikaze, Izana, and Yuhata are all asleep and Tsumugi and I are talking and playing chess something distracts her.

"What it is you were doing so well at this?"

"Something keeps making noise in the main lab."

"Hmm ok, your move."

She moves the Queen to take out my last Knight, and checks my King.

"Good move Tsumugi."

"Thank you for showing me this game and for the support."

"I hardly doubt you haven't played this, your skills here rival Rex's skill."

"But Rex has those cybernetics to help him."

"True but his brain is like yours, a true strategist."

I make a move with a Rock at the Queen and take it out.

"You move well too."

My phone thing interrupts the game I check to see who it was, one of the Garde's on duty.

"One minute Tsumugi."

"Ok I will wait."

I walk outside and answer.

"Yes?"

"The other Tsumugi is up and is not happy, what should we do?"

"Keep calm and don't panic, I am on my way."

I head back inside for a minute.

"Tsumugi I will be back I need to run to Kunato Developments for an emergency, and don't leave your room, there's a problem."

"You mean the other me?"

"Yeah, just stay calm and wait in the room where it's safe."

"Okay, good luck."

I go inside to my "room" and grab out the katana I was given and the small sidearm… although it won't defeat a Gauna, it can do heavy damage to hybrids and even paralyze them from the electrically charged rounds. Armed for a worst case scenario I run all the way there. Upon entering I notice damage to both Garde units and their arms are pinned.

"Tsumugi, calm down, we aren't here to hurt you."

"Stay away from me, I don't know you."

"I am wing Commander John, although my birth number is 115."

"Stay away you were human, why are you so different than I remember?"

"I am not a human I am like you, a hybrid."

"Liar!"

Negotiations are not working here as much as I thought they would.

"Let me prove it to you. I am about to draw my left sword it's not a weapon that can harm you."

She was shaking most likely afraid of what's happening, just like from this Sidonia she is like a child. I grab the sword and the ena forming the hilt crept up my arm. She tensions and watches closely, I get closer to the edge behind me.

"I am not afraid of you Tsumugi."

I start to draw the sword and walk off the back, I hear a small squeal of shock from her when I stand before her as my hybrid form.

"See Tsumugi the same but different."

"Stay away from me!"

I barely dodge a tentacle, if it hit it would have gone straight into my ribs.

"Listen I know you're shocked, but I am telling the truth."

"You don't know me, why do you think you do?"

Now she was crying, she is scared and misses her home.

"I know how you feel, when I first opened my eyes I was scared beyond reason and struck out at anything even my own brothers and sisters."

"You died saving the Sidonia and the Freedom, how can you be here?!"

Well crap.

"Listen Tsumugi I am not dead, if I know hybrid senses the way I do, I know you can hear that I have a heartbeat just like Izana."

"Master John incoming call, it's from… Izana."

"Go ahead and talk to her, I will try to get this under control."

"Ben?"

She knows Ben… well that's good… I hope.

"You remember him?"

"Yes after Gauna 550 attacked the Sidonia and you died he started following me around."

"Master John… Izana wants to know what's going on."

"Tell her that I am in a heated conversation and can't come to the phone at the moment."

"What's going on here?"

"Tsumugi let go of the Gardes so they can leave us."

"No they will hurt me."

"They wouldn't disobey an order from a commander."

"I don't believe you."

Those tentacles are getting tighter on those Gardes, and the ones barley there are twitching.

"Garde pilots, power down the Gardes."

"Leave me alone!"

She is panicking and may soon lash out, and each tentacle is Kabi lashed and if one hits me it will slow my regeneration, I would need to go into a tank for a few weeks if I get badly hurt.

"Listen Tsumugi I know the hybrid I know is in there, the one that loves to fly, that wants to see the residential tower, the one who wants to see the ocean, and the one who cares for her friends."

"We just meant and then you died how do you know me?"

Although it may be a gamble I know one last thing that can help her back to her senses. Although that plan goes out the window when I hear someone entering the hallway to the room… and by the scents its Tanikaze and Izana… well crap.

"Izana don't!"

Too late they both enter the room and Tsumugi sees them… well crap.

"Izana what happened to your arm?"

"You don't remember?"

They don't know it's not our Tsumugi, this will go downhill fast if they don't realize.

"Izana you need to back up, same with your friend you brought with."

"It's just Tsumugi, why do we need to back up?"

I feel a burn on my left arm and look, the tentacle did hit and now that arm's nerves and muscles are in shock from something.

"Ben get Rex down here now!"

"Yes Master John calling him now."

Rex's POV…

Me getting called to Kunato Developments by Ben? Must have to be about the other Tsumugi, but the Gardes would have reported it if she was awake right? Maybe I should ask them to put up the Gardes status?

"Is something the matter Rex?"

"No just thinking, could we put up the Garde status from Kunato Developments?"

"I don't see why not."

When they put them up I realize what's happening and start to run to Kunato Developments… she is awake and not happy. The first Garde has damage to the entire Garde, while the second one's arms and back are the worst. I have to reach there in time.

"Tsumugi stand down… no need for this to get… any worse."

That's John but something's wrong his voice is… cracking.

I see Tanikaze and Izana at the entrance to the main lab area hiding on the sides of the doors, something bad must have happened.

"You two get out of here I have a plan."

"What's wrong with her?"

"That's not the Tsumugi you know, that's the one from X, and worse yet hates your guts so get moving!"

"Right."

They both run out, I grab that sidearm that John gave me earlier, a creation of Andrews meant to injure or stun a hybrid until it can't move; most of the time one shot does it and lasts for an hour.

When I turn the corner I am shocked, John was back to human form and his right arm was bleeding badly. And his whole body was shaking from the injuries… the Kabi that hybrids use on Gauna must be effective on John.

John looks my way and nods.

"Tsumugi let the pilots go there's no reason for this to turn to violence anymore than it has."

"I don't understand what happened one minute I was talking and next I was here in that tank."

"An explosion occurred, it created a rift through space and time, we got you got of the debris and started to get you back into shape."

"For your own gains?"

"No, here you aren't just a hybrid, here you are a crew member you have people who care about you, here you are a part of a large family and that family is the Sidonia."

By the looks of things she has started to let go of the Gardes, good looks like most of the torso was crushed by shear force, but the cockpits are still intact.

"Tsumugi if there is anything you need just ask us, Reaper wing knows what it's like to be different more than anyone on this ship."

After a few minutes everything calms down and I explain to Tanikaze about what I told John.

John's POV…

Man my arm stings, last time I felt this way I got hit in the face by Jack and flew through several walls… than again I kind of asked for it. After getting checked up on by a doctor, and get a sling for my right arm I head to Tanikaze's to finish up our match of chess, and talk a bit more.

"Hey guys, I am back for the doctors."

No response but I hear someone upstairs. I head up to find Yuhata working on a model of a Garde… a model of the Vanguard to be accurate.

"You have the rail guns backwards."

"Huh!"

"The rail guns are backwards."

"The other models have instructions this one doesn't."

"That's because I built it from scratch, well most of it the main design was Mark 17."

"You designed your own Garde?"

"Yup, was going to dismantle the old one and build a new one."

"Why, your Garde rivals the Tsugumori's systems and can go faster than Tsumugi and Tanikaze in clasp formation?"

"Too old, its systems burn out every fight and its cores have fried."

"The engineers would probably want to watch you work, that Vanguard is a powerful Garde."

"It's only as powerful as the one who helped develop the armor."

"Who?"

"Henry Johnson, the captain of the Freedom, used the cores of Gauna that were slain to form the swords allowing us to transform at will, and later using that same tactic to develop organic/synthetic armor, or as we call it Black Guard."

Over the next hour I walk her through the design of the original Vanguard, now she has two Garde's that are legends in combat. But after she finished I left for the wing hanger, I wasn't bluffing when I said I am taking it apart.

"Ok first step is getting something to catch the grease and liquids in the Garde, next step is stripping armor, and yes if you find pieces of Gauna put them in the box called Gauna scraps."

"Why are we keeps pieces of Gauna?"

"To make more Black Guard armor, Rex will handle the fusion of the Gauna and metals."

"This is crazy."

"Black Guard is a super light metal, and even tough as that metal Kunato helped make and its more Gauna nature means if it's damaged it will repair over time."

"And chances are if you stripped Izana's Garde after the battle of 550 you may find some burnt but intact pieces but just don't tell Kunato that."

"What pieces?"

"Tsumugi covered her and Izana's Garde in ena and changed the beam's direction, chances would have been high that ena survived and got stuck in the creases of armor."

That example made me think of the battle that claimed Tsumugi's body… and how she survived thanks to Tanikaze's Garde having slots in the armor.

"Umm John you phased out there again."

"Was just thinking is all."

After a few hours the Garde was nothing but the frame, the old rusty frame. And as I said, about a core's worth of Gauna was pulled out of the armor plating.

"Some of these Gauna pieces are dead some are still kicking."

"Yup tends to happen."

I didn't realize that Tanikaze came in about five minutes after we found part of a core, and had a interesting talk about why it was there.

"Hey John, a fellow Knight just showed up."

"Thanks Rex."

I walk away from the project as the old mark 17 frame was dismantled and the Black Guard armor plating metals were used as the new frame.

"What's up Tanikaze?"

"Tsumugi was waiting to finish your chess game, we tried calling but your phone was in your room."

"Oh crap, ok I will be right there. Rex, you know how I like it."

"Yeah quick and deadly."

"Good I am headed home."

"Ok I will stop in about an hour."

We headed to the house to find Izana talking with Xena about me… great.

"Well I don't know much about him so I don't know how he thinks."

"Hmm was curious… hey John we were just talking about you."

"About what now, sister?"

"Oh just plotting, by the way tough guy you made both Tsumugi upset."

"Wait both, how did I make both upset?"

"The one was upset thinking you forgot about the chess game, the other is upset from hurting your arm."

"Oh well one I can fix now the other I will visit after the game."

After apologizing to Tsumugi and asking to finish the match, we started back up… but I lost the match when she pulled the cannon fodder trick on me. After the match and a meal I went to Kunato Developments to talk with the other Tsumugi, and I find Roy talking with her.

"Roy what you doing here?"

"What? Rex asked if I could help him out."

"Ok so how are you helping little squirt?"

"Asking her questions and typing her answers, Rex said that since they are exactly the same that they should both have a P.H.A. too and it would help tell them apart."

"True but how does a P.H.A. have anything to do with how she feels about me?"

"Well you see that was a question my mom wanted to know the answer to."

"Xena sent you to ask her about me?"

"Yup."

Just like Xena to do that, although this other Tsumugi was blushing just now… interesting.

"Well anyway thanks for answering have a good day Tsumugi."

"You too Roy."

Roy leaves and I let out a sigh, it's just like Herald and Xena to ask girls about me, I mean they are the ones pushing and pushing trying to make my single status go away.

"Listen Tsumugi, about my arm, no need to worry about it, it may scar but it won't kill me or anything."

"How are you so calm about it?"

"About my arm?"

"Yes the wound went straight through it must have hurt badly."

"Hmm not the worst that's happened and won't be the last one that scars."

"You sound sure, that you will get more."

"Hard fact of wars, it's bound to happen."

"That boy, Roy he knows his mother."

"I know her too, Xena she is one scary hybrid if you get her mad."

"Do you know your parents?"

"One of them, Henry Johnson, never found out about my mother."

"Does the other me know of our mother?"

"If so she hasn't said so."

"Can you look into it, I want to know her?"

"I will check on it, and how does a hunt sound tomorrow?"

"A hunt?"

"Yup the Gauna are hiding and I plan on hitting them first."

With a yawn I get up and jump to my old home, a pipe in the ceiling.

"Good night Tsumugi, I will stay here for tonight."

"Ok, good night."

Without another word we both fall asleep.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Benisuzume on the hunt

Chapter 7: Benisuzume on the hunt

On this day a number of events are taking place, the trial for Andrews, our little hunt, and a briefing about the other Tsumugi… and where she will be assigned to, after Kunato expressed his concerns about his lab and projects. First is the briefing, announcing the end result to Sidonia, the trial, and than Reaper wing's little hunt. I head to the meeting wearing my hybrid suit that was recreated using the Black Guard fusion by product, a fabric that has the same defense as the armor, and fuses to the hybrid form meaning no ripped clothing. When I get in there several people from different places are here, including Kunato.

"It seems I ran late, what did I miss?"

"The entire meeting, however I congratulate you."

"Oh, for what must I be congratulated for?"

"The Tsumugi from this alternate timeline was assigned to Reaper wing, out of demand."

"Demand?"

"Yes the Tsumugi in question said she wanted to be with others like her, which was Reaper wing or stay with Kunato Developments, and that I wouldn't stand for."

"Hmm alright, good thing I am in a better mood this morning."

"I will show you to the public speech area."

"Thank you, Kunato."

I follow him all the way there, and I see Andrews in cuffs being brought to the Captain.

"Good luck; you will need it for them to accept your group as trustworthy."

"You mean like your talk?"

"Yes like mine to Sidonia."

"Well let's hope mine goes better."

I head out on the metal lift, makes me think of the talk when Johnson introduced us to the Freedom.

"Thank you Sidonia for letting me talk to you all, I know we have a lot of differences and that some may not trust us, but I assure you that Reaper wing will not go out of control."

"Tsumugi showed she could be trusted, you just showed up and hid the fact you were hybrids!"

"I know that much needs to be explained, but we are not your enemies, we are allies."

"Don't try and hide the fact you lied to get aboard the Sidonia!"

"I didn't lie, I was never asked by anyone but the Captain."

"When you came aboard you fled the fight with Gauna 550, why should we trust you?!"

"I didn't flee, the Garde I pilot has a special shield that reflects any beam weapon away from it, meaning if it fired again I would have to repair the Garde for months but the Sidonia would survive."

"Why should we believe that, if your Garde had that all the rest would?!"

"Enough of that, I didn't come to be chewed out by people who don't want to listen to my answers, I came to explain the event four days ago."

"From the reports it was that Rex hybrid that caused it, and it could have destroyed Sidonia!"

Great now Garde pilots are yelling at me over it.

"The even wasn't just from Rex, the event was caused by a time and space explosion in some different timeline, that caused a rift. The whole reason I am here to explain is on Rex's behalf and for the survivor from this explosion."

"There was a survivor?"

"Yes from this alternate world, a sole survivor was recovered, you all know her as Tsumugi Shiraui, and this leads me to explain that there is now two Tsumugi aboard the Sidonia."

"Two Tsumugi?"

"Yes and unlike here things were incredibly different, to prevent any harm to Sidonia or Garde pilots, the Tsumugi from the different timeline is being assigned to Reaper wing. Now if you have any questions, ask them please."

"Why did the Captain assign you another hybrid, you already have 16 of them!?"

"That was a question to ask Kunato and the Captain, not me."

"Why were you trusted with Tsumugi, you break protocols as you see fit and according to the declassified files you have no restraints of any sort?!"

"I take offence to that, I have only broken one protocol when I went to save Tsumugi and Izana during 550, and the party was authorized by the Captain."

"The generation that survived the disaster a hundred years ago will never trust you!"

"Very well then, if some of the older folks don't believe me, than I will show you when we defeat the Gauna cluster and secure peace! But until than I will do what we have done and support the war effort with our research and our strength. Good bye, and may the stars guide you."

I turn and scowl, I knew some wouldn't listen but almost everyone didn't… at least there wasn't garbage being thrown at me… spoke to soon it seems a can hit the back of my head. Head to the wing hanger and hear the sound of the wooden training swords smacking each other, I walk in to see Herald and Tanikaze training with them.

"Listen Tanikaze if this was a real fight you would have been beheaded roughly 20 times by now."

"I still don't see how this will help; if a Gauna attacks I will be in a Garde, not on foot."

"Well if you ever hope to beat me in combat, you need to train."

"Ah John, didn't see you come in, Tanikaze and I were just training so he can have a fair chance against my teacher, aka you."

"He's been teaching me well, wish he didn't hit as hard though."

"We are hybrids Tanikaze, he is hitting lightly."

"Oh didn't notice you were here Little O."

"Don't call me that, you killed my brother!"

"He was trying to kill us first."

"It doesn't matter he could have been saved!"

"Enough John, Oliver break it up the last thing we want is a fight!"

"True, now get ready for the hunt I want my best pilots out there, and we need a vat ready when we return."

"Why a vat?"

"For Oracle, I left our sister behind because she is ill, I won't leave her this time."

"John are you insane? She is the oldest one of us, she is the hybrid 001, she was the first the Freedom made and kept alive."

"I need answers, and she has them."

"You're bringing Oracle here?"

"Yes, she can't stay on the asteroid forever."

"She can't stay alive forever either."

"Who is Oracle?"

"The only hybrid that has a genetic default, her ena disintegrates unless in a tank 24/7 however she has been able to read the future in the past."

"Read the future?"

"Yeah, and according to Thomas's old research before he went insane, one of the first 200 she was the mother DNA that was taken and used as a cloning source."

"So we need to look for a girl?"

"Nope the first 200 were all boys, and unlike cloning here we were made when they used different father and mother DNA, we only knew our fathers."

"Rex enough history lessons, is the new launch elevator ready?"

"Yeah me and the Gardes made it was about to test it why?"

"Because I want our newest Reaper in the field with us."

"And what about Herald, he is grounded thanks to Roy?"

"Well there goes the plan, we need three fast Gardes, the Vanguard makes one, the Regulator makes two, our newest Reaper makes three, without the Phantom we can't get this hunt started."

"Hunt?"

"Yes Tanikaze a hunt for Gauna cores."

"But that means fighting Gauna."

"Yup, that's why I was planning on bringing ten people however I only have four Reapers that are allowed to leave Sidonia. Drawing from the Garde list is off limits unless they volunteer."

"I'll come."

"Tanikaze you would be putting your life in danger, and be gone for four days are you sure you want to come?"

"Yeah I can ask Izana and Tsumugi if they can come too."

"John, that's not an option after this morning argument you barely broke up."

"I know that they fight like cats and dogs, most literally."

"They fought over cats and dogs?"

"Yeah one loves cats, one loves dogs, and opposites don't attract for those two."

"Who?"

"The two Tsumugi had a fight this morning they both started to talk to me in Kunato developments and it led to them arguing… in my face at 0500."

"Ha is that why you were in a bad mood this morning?"

"Yeah, but if they were to get along that would make it six and if Izana came seven, for us to get a intact Gauna core we need ten."

"I can ask Samari, Kouichi, and Ichirou."

"No they are needed here."

"You do owe Kouichi an apology for letting him drink the hybrid cocktail during the party."

"Rex they are needed here."

"John, admit it you need them."

"Herald I don't want to jeopardize Sidonia while I go and get an intact core for a sword, which may not even work."

"That's why we need the best, besides Ben already called them while we were arguing."

"BEN!"

"A thousand apologies master John, but we need it so we can have a battle plan when we go after the Union Ship, and so you know if what we talked about it true."

"Ben shut up or I will rip you only eye out."

"I will remain silent."

After a small argument Samari and Kouichi show up.

"Sorry about Ben, did he try to get you to come with?"

"He asked if we were open to come on a small pick up mission why?"

"Well Kouichi, we are doing that but unlike a normal run we are going past the PNR and fighting Gauna without Kabi, returning with a REALLY old hybrid, and flying at near light speed, which means the mark 18 may just fly apart. So its not just a pick up mission its life or death for anyone that comes."

They both are silent.

"However we get an ace in the hole if we bring this hybrid home, my brother here likes to leave important information out when he is dealing with other people."

"What type of ace?"

"The weapon no one person controls and always changes when you read it, the future."

"The future?"

"Yes this hybrid is Oracle and she has been spot on so far, from Big O going bad and trying to kill John, Tsumugi being born on the Sidonia, Tanikaze becoming a Knight, and I really hope she is wrong about the last part."

"What's the last part?"

"That she won't live to see the end of this war."

"Well it sounds like an important thing to me if we can tell what the Gauna will do it will be easy for us to win."

"She barely lived getting her to the asteroid base, chances are we can't get her to Sidonia, however we could bring the asteroid to Sidonia."

"You want to bring an asteroid to Sidonia?"

"A terraformed asteroid that has enough food, air, and water to keep a hundred people alive for tens of thousands of years... and without risking Oracle dying in transit."

"I say we do it, if this asteroid has food and water, that means that Sidonia could have more in storage and this Oracle sounds like a tactical advantage."

"Fine Ichirou if you Samari and Kouichi want to come you all can, but we won't have Kabizashi or core penetration rounds."

"What will we use to fight Gauna then?"

"Ionizer capture rods."

"And how can they beat a Gauna?"

"They leave them alive but the ena is destroyed and they are frozen at temperatures below -200, making it impossible to regenerate. This is all for an experiment, because we can't have someone as big as a Garde live in the hanger."

"Are you saying you could freeze a Gauna in a freezer and keep them from being a threat to Sidonia?"

"No each head of the rod has a battery of two hours, and it takes at least four to make what we are going to make."

"I can be a spear John, I am ready!"

"No! You would fare no better than those Cadets on that ice asteroid that faced that Gauna!"

"I am not a Cadet I was trained for this, I am ready to become better than you think I am!"

"I promised Big O that I won't let you get killed by the Gauna or anything but old age and I am keeping that promise!"

"You were there?"

I didn't even notice Tanikaze was paying attention to me when Rex was explaining what we were doing.

"Yes the day I learned of the Sidonia was when a Gauna faced off against six Cadets and one was eaten."

"You had Kabizashi, you could have killed that thing and spared Akai and his squad!"

"Tanikaze if I had showed that I was there and I was a hybrid I would have died from demand of the people of Sidonia, and if I had gotten there just thirty seconds quicker I world have killed that Gauna and got some ice for us, but your team was there quicker than me."

Tanikaze was just staring at me in disbelieve… I think this is the start of me getting kicked out of his house. My thoughts are cut short when a security guard enters and approaches us.

"Yes Officer?"

"We are here with Tsumugi, should we open the hanger door?"

"Yes, Tanikaze I recommend you stay here if you're emotionally compromised your no use in this hunt, and old relics are at that asteroid including some Gardes from Sidonia."

Tanikaze walks out of the hanger and Ichirou follows, most likely going to talk to him.

"Including Rex, Tsumugi, Ichirou, Samari, Oliver, Kouichi, and myself we have seven we need three more members."

"Izana could come."

"We could ask but Tanikaze is upset thanks to me, chances are she won't come."

"We could finish cleaning the Phantom of Roy's paint job and Herald could come."

"No he is suspended Captain's orders; after all we can't have him fighting with a pilot."

"Master John, Izana and the other Tsumugi could come, and no Gauna can attack the Sidonia badly enough to destroy it while we are away, and it would have well over 400 Gardes to defend it with core penetration rounds."

"Tanikaze is coming he just had gone to clear his head."

"Thank you Ichirou for letting me know."

Over the next hour the Ion spears are loaded onto the Gardes and Tsumugi and her pilot are getting ready and are briefed on the plan. We all launch, Izana and Tanikaze were late to join us

"Ok Reaper wing and guests lets get this hunt ready, now Tanikaze, and both Tsumugi if I hear any fighting from you I will get out of my Garde and one of you can head back am I clear?"

"Yes John, you are clear, but be kinder on the kids ok?"

"I will try Rex."

"All ten of us must clasp formation to reach the base with enough Particles to land, once there we will refuel, eat, repair the Gardes, and plan for tomorrow."

"Wait how far is this base?"

"Past the point of no return, however with the Vanguard and Tsumugi we should be able to reach there with 40% of our Heigus Particles remaining."

"Well Rex, let's hope that's accurate."

We all clasp and go out of contact with Sidonia, it takes ten minutes to reach the asteroid, and the particle count of each Garde, is a steady 30%.

"Ok welcome to the outpost, Rex keep an eye on them I will space walk to the personal door and unlock the door."

"Ok, good luck John."

I get out and use the suits systems to reach the small hatch and open it; the airlock was closed and lit… Oracle knew we were coming.

"John you just went in how is the door open already?"

"Oracle knew and opened the door I guess."

We all enter and hook the Gardes up to Heigus fuel cells. Tanikaze closes his eyes and walks out of the hanger area when he sees what was left of four Gardes.

"Those are from Akai squad… you recovered them?"

"Yes and buried the dead."

"Welcome back, to the outpost John, it has been four years since you were in this base, radio chatter is so impersonal for me."

"Hey Oracle, I see Rex hacked you into the PA system."

"Yes now I am the eyes and ears of the entire base, minus the bedrooms and restrooms."

"Well that's good."

"Who are the young ones, by the looks of them they aren't even a year old yet?"

"They are Tsumugi, I will…"

"I know what had happened but couldn't find out the name."

We all sit and talk about the plan while we eat, although through a vote Oliver was given a spear position, which makes me uneasy. The spears are Oliver, Samari, Tanikaze, Kouichi, and Ichirou. The decoys are Tsumugi, Izana, Rex, and I.

"Alright everyone get to the hanger and sleep in the Gardes or attached to a safety rail, the power for gravity turns off in ten minutes and won't be back on until 0800 tomorrow morning. If this is your first time sleeping in zero G than sleep in a Garde. Only if you don't mind being attached to a safety rail do that."

"This is Oracle, Tsumugi I recommend you dig your claws into the rock to prevent you from floating about."

I almost forgot about Mozuku, she hasn't spoken a single word since we left Sidonia… and forgot her gravity belt… guess she thought we wouldn't need one?

"Mozuku, since you don't have a gravity belt sleep in the Vanguard. I have a belt so I will use the railing."

She just nods and heads to my Garde. All but one railing is rusted apart… disrepair from being away meant that this place isn't as safe as Sidonia… not by a long shot as I found out when I notice the last rail was in bad shape… just my luck.

"This is a gravity alert, the gravity power core will go offline for recharging in two minutes, please get in a Garde or attach to a safety rail to prevent injuries."

I attach my gravity belt to it at give a small tug; although it didn't break it did shift… just my day. Gravity turns off and the only things moving are the railing, Ben, and myself.

"Master John, that railing has a 98% chance of failing."

"I survived being tossed trough eighteen walls; I think I can survive floating around if push comes to shove."

Ben was right because right after I said that the railing cracked and the belt retracted.

"Told you so."

The hanger's door was open but the environmental force field was in effect holding the air in and keeping the vacuum out. The view from the hanger allowed you to see a lot of stars including the Lem star, it was peaceful… almost as if it was planned. I use the katana that was given to me as an anchor in the wall to keep myself from floating into the force field, I fall asleep not long after attaching the belt to it.

The next morning after a quick brief and a meal we launch from the hanger and head to where the five Gauna cores were detected to find nothing.

"What's going on I thought you said there was Gauna here?"

"I don't know my scans earlier said five now all I have on sensors is a Heigus engine emission."

"There's no Gardes this far out, whom or what could it be?"

"Could it be a Hawk Moth?"

"Let's hope not Oliver."

"Contact… its REALLY quick, can't get a lock with the sensors."

"Nobody panic, and don't try and chase it."

"Wait two more same speed and heading."

"Three of them great."

"Tanikaze you fought the Crimson Hawk Moth before, are you sure it died?"

"I got it with a Kabi blade, it did disintegrate."

"Wait I managed a quick lock… those other two are Hawk Moths!"

"Great two Hawk Moths and an unknown Gauna."

"The third one just popped back up… it's right on top of us!"

I look behind me and quickly catch the Gauna's "arm" it was a Crimson Hawk Moth in the appearance of a Garde with the number 702 on it, it attacks using a Heigus Particle cannon that I barely dodge making me let go.

"It's a Hawk Moth alright!"

"Forget the Ionizer rods, use the Kabizashi that we brought with!"

"Don't splitter off, watch your backs everyone."

Didn't Tanikaze already kill this thing twice, how many more times must we kill this thing?!

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Are you free later?

Chapter 8: "Are you free later?"

Oliver's POV…

Oh crap… three Crimson Hawk Moths, and like the three human pilots I just have a Mark 18, I can't keep up with those things! I look behind me and see John slay one of them, the number was 1789, from the Freedom, pilot Norman's Garde.

"One down two to go!"

"This is Tanikaze I captured one of the cores in a Ionizer rod."

"What number was on its ena?"

"Number 556."

556, pilot Julie slain by the Red Death just like Norman.

"Oliver behind you!"

I turn to look and see the arm coming down on my cockpit… well…

John's POV…

"Oliver!"

The remains of his Mark 18 had no signs of life… I failed Big O. I promised to watch over him and now he is dead thanks to this hunt. May the stars guide him to the brightest heaven.

"Get back here you worm!"

"John it has broken combat and fled, it's gone."

"That thing will pay for that."

We return to the outpost, and Rex begins to prepare the frozen Gauna core. I go to talk to Oracle, she is in her tank the ena that makes up 90% of her body only doesn't cover her head, I didn't think of this until now, but she looks much like the ena from that Tanikaze recovered.

"John, I am sorry for your loss."

"If I hadn't dragged him along he would still be alive."

"He would have come regardless; he always was the most stubborn out of all of you."

"Oracle when will this war end?"

"When your distant father, Ochiai dies at the hand of a knight in white armor, and when a lover sacrifices herself for the knight."

"I…"

"Your question's answer is yes, it wasn't a dream, you were the one Henry and my DNA resides in, that's why your ena doesn't regenerate like the others."

"Wait you're… my mother?"

"Yes John, although I didn't give birth to you my DNA was used to bring you to life."

"But…"

"Yes that means you have the ability I do, however it is not as strong and only able to see minutes ahead."

"But I had a dream during those three days I was out that was years in advance!"

"Your ability is stronger when you sleep and your Heigus particles are low, like me. However unlike me your body generates Heigus particles naturally."

"But I don't…"

"In time you will understand, and unlike you I won't survive to see the end of today."

"No you can't die, you survived for a hundred years just hang on a while longer!"

"I am sorry, but my body has reached its limit. Tanikaze what questions do you have to ask?"

I didn't even notice he was there, man I am losing my edge.

"I…"

"Yes Tanikaze… Akai and his squad are remembered and were buried among the fallen in the cemetery here in the outpost."

The look of shock on his face said something different than I thought it would be. I walked out, it wasn't my business to know his questions. I go to check on Rex and hear a sizzling from hot metals.

"Hey John just in time, the newest of the Hybrid Sabers are done, although it took less time thanks to the core being the correct age."

"That's good I guess, at least we will go home with something going right."

"Hey about the apartment thing, why do you want to get one for everyone?"

"My wing deserves to live in a building not a hanger for the war."

"Yeah but Xena likes the hanger so do I."

"Well I will get everyone's opinion first, and then get houses for those who want one."

"Will you ask Tsumugi?"

"I already did and she said she would like to live in Sidonia, not a hanger."

"And how will this special sword help her?"

"Well you're the one who built it you tell me."

"I will."

"When?"

"Tomorrow when I explain it to her back in the wing hanger."

I head to the main hanger where the empty coffin of Oliver's was sitting and being paid respects from everyone including both Tsumugi.

"I didn't even get to know him, but I could tell he wanted to prove himself."

"Well Kouichi that's true but it was because I never let him truly fly before."

"You taught him well, that Gauna was just better."

"The blame is on my head, I should have known the Gauna weren't the best teacher of not freezing in combat."

Over the next few hours everyone says something and we bring the coffin to the cemetery to bury it. He is buried right next to Jack's tombstone, Oliver's tombstone has his pilot number and his birth number 110. Later that night I go to check on Oracle, but she had died from her old age, and after telling everyone we all had to get in a Garde or safety rail as a gravity alert went off. I did neither at the moment I didn't care, why was I so stupid to allow him to come? My thoughts were interrupted by a small white tentacle from Tsumugi.

"Why are you so down?"

"I lost two friends today, both of which I knew since I was awake, and one of them was more than just a friend he was a brother to me. The other was beyond a brother; she was my mother so I was told by her."

"Oracle was your mother?"

"Technically, and that's also the reason my hybrid form takes so long to regenerate."

"Did you get to say goodbye?"

"No, she died hours before we went to check on her."

"You tried to comfort me when I woke up, is there any way I can comfort you?"

"Not at the moment."

Tsumugi leaves me alone for the rest of the night and I anchor myself to the wall again, although I do not sleep, instead I write the mission report and simply put under loses Oliver and Oracle's names. I simply think… about what happened, when that creature would show up again, and where it will. I don't know what time I fell asleep.

"John, wake up."

"What's wrong Rex?"

"It's time to leave."

"Oh right."

We leave the base behind and enter Sidonia's sensor and communication range.

"This is Sub-commander Yuhata, Reaper wing is that you?"

"Yes Sub-commander we hear you and copy."

"We are detecting only nine contacts, what happened?"

"The Crimson Hawk Moth showed up and killed Oliver, Oracle died in the field from old age at 1800."

"So mission failure?"

"No two Gauna were killed in action, and the main objective goal was complete without accident, I repeat a Hybrid Saber is complete."

"A Hybrid Saber, what is that?"

"A weapon that will make it so my wing can actually leave the hanger when we want as the Captain promised."

"I wish you would stop breaking protocol and talk to me not skip and talk to the Captain."

"Hmm, I will try next time, oh and permission for a unrestricted permit for a house?"

"Aren't you living with Izana, Tanikaze, and me?"

"Well after a… argument I hardly doubt that will be in effect still, and if you could spread the word to my wing."

"What word?"

"That we are back in town."

"John, you just had to quote that song didn't you?"

"Yeah Rex got a problem with that?"

"You would always do that after a hunt."

"Yup all 50,000 of them."

"So it's kind of old."

"Hey we got to lighten the mood."

We all dock and I go to Xena for some medical attention, as the fact my arm still burns and is bleeding still.

"Well the scan shows some ena is suck in there, want me to pull it out or have medical operate?"

"Pull it out for old times' sake."

"Ok just don't yell."

She uses a pair of surgical tongs and grabs it from the open wound.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

She yanks it out, and wraps the wound.

"Not even a grunt? You really are the black stone of the stars."

"I learned to ignore physical pain."

"Lucky you."

"I am headed to pick up a permit for a house, if you want one say now."

"Yes please, I don't want to raise a kid in a hanger."

I head to the bridge and pick up all eight of the unrestricted permits, hope he house lady is available. I head there next for house hunting.

"You want a house that's close to B-4?"

"Yes."

"How many roommates do you plan?"

"Three or four."

"Ok I have just the place, and it does have some old piping in it."

"Let me guess, Tanikaze?"

"Yes since he came in I have had them on hand and ready."

"Ok, thank you, this will be perfect."

"Have a good day sir."

"You too."

I head to the hanger to hand out the permits and explain that I can take two roommates.

"I don't see how this small sword will help me any."

"It will help, Roy will show you how it will help."

"I didn't notice you make two."

"I had some scraps from the first one and made a smaller katana out of it."

"Smart use of resources."

"Thanks John."

"Wow I get one!"

"Yes but it won't work until your bigger."

"Than how will I show her how it will help?"

"Just show her how to bind it to you."

"Oh ok."

Roy carefully puts a finger at the hilt where four small spikes were located and pressed down, this drew blood and the ena hilt started to change and grow smaller.

"There all it takes, it's now bound to you but it won't grow bigger until your 15 ok bud?"

"Yes uncle Rex."

"See Tsumugi, the sword bonds to you and changes based off of how big or old you are."

"What will it do for me?"

"Well Big O had one that changed how big he was making him human sized but still looked like he did… before he grew two more heads."

"So I will be able to be human sized?"

"Yes."

Rex brings her the sword and she does the same although it takes some ena from her.

"Ouch, that stung."

"Congratulations you human sized."

She turns and looks in the mirror and jumps in shock.

"I really am human sized."

"Yup and to turn back to Garde sized take off the bracelet."

She looks to her wrist and the bracelet that use to be the sword just sits and reflects light off of its metallic surface.

"Now let's have a walk and see the Captain."

"Wait, am I aloud to come?"

"She said she wanted proof and this is proof so I would assume yes, but just in case Rex, please come too."

"Of course."

It was almost like Tsumugi was a child at Christmas, the way she looked around as we walked towards the Captain's area. She was looking around and was just excited about the sudden freedom she had. However I fear the cat will be out of the bag as I see Sub-commander Yuhata run off towards Tanikaze's house.

"Thank you so much, I can actually walk here today thanks to you!"

"Calm down Tsumugi, we don't want to draw to much attention."

"Right, I am sorry John."

"No need to apologize."

We get to the Captain and explain the end results of the hunt and ask if Tsumugi-X is able to walk around the ship's residential area if one of us is with her. She agrees but reminds us to inform the sub-commander. We leave and walk to the new place of mine.

"This is the house that we are allowed that's not taken."

"How many are allowed here?"

"Three people, I was hoping to ask Tsumugi and you, Rex."

"Wait why?"

"Well you are the new second in command of Reaper wing."

"But that was Herald's position!"

"He and I had a talk, and with his growing family it would be unwise for him to be in a command position. You are the next in line for this position."

"I have a lack of words."

"I think the words would be "Thank you" Rex."

"Thank you sir, thank you so much."

He hugs me and I just blink.

"Sorry sir, I was caught up in the moment."

"Don't do that again."

Tsumugi just giggles at what happened… or the butterfly on her arm.

"Rex I need to get my stuff go and get your things from the hanger take Tsumugi with you, I will meet you here afterwards."

"Ok I take it you'll head to Tanikaze's for your things?"

"Yes."

"Ok and good luck he may not be too happy."

I head to Tanikaze and before I reach the house I hear Tsumugi, Tanikaze, Izana, and Yuhata talking about Tsumugi-X.

"I am here to pick up my things and go."

"What's going on about a human sized Tsumugi walking around?"

"The hunt paid off, and under the Captain's orders it is top level clearance only. She and I are the only ones know and can tell each other about the hunt's results."

"That's not very fair."

"If we had gotten another core, we could have had both Tsumugi at that size but with those Hawk Moths showing up we couldn't risk it."

"Ah I see you are here John."

"Andrews?!"

"Surprised? I am a Garde pilot, and Sidonia needed them so I was let loose. But don't expect any respect from me John, you will always be subject 115 to me."

"Fine Andrews but if we meet in the stars you will pay for what you did to all those people you murdered in cold blood."

I march upstairs and pack the room, far easier being it's a poster, my sword cleaning kit, and my ammo for the sidearm. I leave without another word to Tanikaze, Izana, Yuhata, Tsumugi, or Andrews. And head to my new house, Rex has his lab equipment in the medium room, while the large was empty… was meant to be empty but a queen sized bed is there and a note.

Hey John it's me Xena, hope you like the bed, Tsumugi was asking about you by the way. Have a good day lover boy.

P.S. It wasn't your fault.

My face must have been red from the note because I heard Rex snickering.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face was beat red like when you had that sunburn a few years ago!"

"Was it really?"

"Yup if not redder."

He laughs and enters his room, man I can't believe that I was like that. I hear footsteps on the stairs and look to see Tsumugi and Xena talking.

"Hey John was just bringing Tsumugi here, and how did you like the bed?"

"It was a surprise."

"Good, bye you three."

Without a word Xena speeds down the stairs and out the door.

"Hey umm John, after everything you did for me, I wanted to know something."

"Okay what?"

"Are you free later?"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: More than just friends

Chapter 9: More than just friends.

The terms "nervous" and "shocked" don't express how I felt just blinking from the weight of those four simple words. Those four words meant more to me than anything in my life to date.

"Can't you tell she is asking you on a date? Say yes!"

"Umm yeah I didn't have anything planned."

"Good I will meet you later than ok?"

"Okay."

She smiles and walks into the room right across from Rex.

"Get into the dress uniform dude; it's a date not a combat drill."

"Yeah good point."

"And wear your Knight medal, and have a great time."

I get into the dress uniform and leave both weapons lying on the bed. I pick up the Freedom's Knight medal, the small flag in the middle had use to be the United States of America's according to the Freedom's records. I head out into the hall way and wait. Tsumugi comes out of her own room a few minutes later.

"Well Tsumugi where are we headed?"

"I was hoping we could head to the sea, I heard it is beautiful."

"Alright let's find out than."

"Have you ever gone?"

"No, the Freedom had many things but we were never allowed to visit the sea."

"So it will be both of our first times."

The walk to the elevator to the sea was a quiet one and not one person thought anything of it, and a few people aka Xena and Herald clapped when they saw us. We take the elevator to the sea, the people in the elevator just whisper to each other about if Tsumugi was allowed up to the sea.

"So how do you feel?"

"Nervous, you?"

"Same, may I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you ask me out on a date, I mean we just met last week?"

"Where I come from, you died weeks after Gauna 550, before I could admit what I felt towards you."

"What had happened at 550?"

"I was rash, and Izana and you got hurt from the fight, when the Gauna fired the beam you broke out of my grip and used the Vanguard to protect Sidonia and us."

"I would have done that here if I had been quick enough."

"A shard of metal from the arm broke off and went straight into your chest; it took four whole weeks for you to die from the internal bleeding. During those four weeks I was aloud to visit using the air ducks, you had liked the company and… when you died… a piece of me died too."

"Is that why you were shocked when you saw me?"

"Yes, I was afraid that I was dead, or that I dreamed it all up."

"What happened between you and Tanikaze?"

"He thought he knew me, he thought I didn't grow feelings for our hero. He said pilots die every day. I… got angry."

"I would have too if he said that."

"I was never the same after you were gone; I grew disobedient and was hardly ever deployed because of it."

"You sound like someone that needed time to grieve and wasn't given that time."

"The last night you were alive you had broke out of the hospital and came to visit me, you said, that although I was bigger, that you had enough room in your life for me. That night you slept in my room, in the morning you were dead."

"Oh… I am sorry that if I had upset you."

"No, its fine… I needed to tell someone."

I could tell that telling me put her on the verge of crying, her eye was now watery. When we get to the sea her eye was still watery, so I order up a sub for two and we enter.

"Tsumugi you're strong, but even you are allowed to express your feelings."

"Everything felt dark, like a star went out, I missed you and wished you could have bounced back like Tanikaze could."

"Here I can promise you will never feel that way again as long as I have a heartbeat, I vow it."

"A Knight vowing to bring light to the darkness… it feels nice."

Tsumugi started to tear here and walked towards me and begins to silently sob into my shoulder I wrap my arms around her gently.

"Don't make a girl… a promise that you… may not be able to keep, John"

"I have something to admit too."

"And… what's that?"

"I have had feelings for you too, although I thought maybe I was the only one who had those feelings. You are who I want to spend my life with."

After a few minutes of silence she stops tearing and a Manta ray swims by.

"You will say something to your wing right?"

"Knowing Xena, they already know."

"Guess we won't need to explain either."

"I will still make an announcement to the wing."

Rex's POV…

"Ben why are you in the kitchen?"

"I am cooking."

"For who?"

"I was asked by Tsumugi to make dinner for the two of them… would you like something too?"

"No I am fine."

"Are you sure I do make excellent fettuccine alfredo?"

"Wait… you made that when Xena and Herald got married?"

"Yes, Xena can't really cook, and I had thirteen courses downloaded into my systems."

"Ok, fine make some for me too please."

"Of course Creator Rex."

John always finds ways to either get around doing things or fixing non repairable items… that's just John. If he ever changes, he won't be the brother that doesn't like how much Xena and Herald get at him. But he has changed ever since he met Tsumugi, he froze in combat and nearly got gutted by a Gauna, froze when fighting Big O and nearly got crushed from the sear weight, and then on the hunt, when that Crimson Hawk Moth went to attack Tsumugi he caught its arm and ran it through with a Kabizashi. He has changed when he found Tsumugi, I hope that Oracle's last perdition is horribly wrong… no one will survive if Reaper shows up. The phone goes off and I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rex, its me Xena I need you to make something for a friend of mine."

"Like what?"

John's POV…

"Tsumugi… that's an Octopus."

"It looked like a Gauna."

"Yeah with the eight arms it really does."

"What's that one?"

"That's a sea horse, and that small light is from an angler fish."

"The light is a fish?"

"No, it's a lure."

"For what?"

"The fish uses its lure to catch prey."

"So it eats the other fish?"

"Yes, but for food not just because it can."

"How do you know so much about the sea if you never came?"

"The Freedom had lots of research and historic records from before the Gauna came including about the sea."

"Must have been nice to know so much."

"It didn't matter that we had it all, only one good thing came out of it all."

"And what was that?"

"Me being alive to meet you."

Tsumugi blushes and looks away trying to hide her smile, her tail was swaying back and fourth behind her drawing the attention of a fish. I notice her frown slightly.

"Tsumugi what's wrong?"

"You make me wish I was normal, and not the way I am."

"You're perfect the way you are."

Her frown disappears and she looks at me and smiles, and walks up to me and hugs me.

"I love you, John."

"I love you too, Tsumugi."

The fish that was outside was knocking into the sub trying to go after her tail, Tsumugi moves her face closer to mine and I do the same. We share our first kiss on this tour, I could hear her heart beating for a moment.

"Umm hi, get a room you two."

Tsumugi and I didn't even notice the people watching from the doorway until one spoke up. We both just blush and walk out. On the way back we were silent but we were holding each other's hand, I had caught a glimpse of Yuhata running off no doubt to tell Tanikaze… the little tattle tale.

"So how did you like the sea, Tsumugi?"

"I liked it, you?"

"It was okay."

"I hope you're in the mood for Italian, I asked Ben if he could make dinner for us and he said "I will make the Italian dish Fettuccine Alfredo." What does Italian mean?"

"Oh… before the Gauna destroyed Earth there was a place called Italy and well the dish Fettuccine Alfredo was from Italy."

"Oh so if something new is created on Sidonia does that mean its Sidonian?"

"I guess."

"So what does "may the stars guide you" mean?"

"It was part of a saying Knights from the Freedom say."

"What part?"

"The saying is "For every light there is a darkness, for every freedom there is a restraint, may the stars guide you upon the path to victory and salvation." It has come in handy for a good closing for a speech or end of a battle plan."

"So why do you consider your wing family?"

"We were raised together and when we were let out of the vats, we were the closest thing to a family each other had."

"So even though you weren't related you all consider each other family?"

"Yup."

Tsumugi and I reached the house, and just in time, Ben was getting the breadsticks he made out of the oven and was getting the pasta on the plates. There were candles set up on the table and the curtains were closed keeping the light from the buildings from shining in.

"Hello Master John and Lady Tsumugi the food just got done."

"Thanks Ben, but what's going on here?"

"I was asked by Tsumugi to set up a dinner and Xena said to make it romantic so here is the end result."

"It is perfect Ben, don't you agree John?"

"I guess, at least Xena didn't go overboard… like she normally does."

Dinner started out quiet although I could hear Rex working in his room on… who knows what.

"Where did Ben learn how to cook like this?"

"He downloaded the information from the Freedom's mainframe."

"It's delicious."

"Yeah he really does go above and beyond his original programming."

"What was he meant to do?"

"Monitor vitals, apply medical care, and keep track of Heigus particles, although with some tweaking he became a friend."

"So you upgraded him beyond his original purpose?"

"Yup, without permission from Rex."

We finished up dinner and then headed upstairs, Rex was working on some sort of ring… don't tell me Xena put him up to something like THAT on the first date?

"Hey umm John, I had a wonderful time hope you sleep well tonight."

"Thanks Tsumugi, I will see you tomorrow."

And with that we both head to our different rooms and head off to sleep, the next morning I headed off to get coffee from a café and find Kouichi along with Samari there talking to some other Garde pilots.

"Hey John how was your date with Tsumugi last night?"

"How did you find out?"

"Yuhata was talking about it with Tanikaze last night and I overheard so I asked."

"Oh, so she talks about stuff like that to everyone."

"Did you…"

"Kouichi you're on thin ice, stop while you're ahead."

"But…"

Now he was right next to me, so I put some common sense into him and hit him where the sun don't shine. He falls onto the floor and just whimpers.

"About time someone did that to him."

"Surprised you hadn't Samari."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: More Questions than Answers

Chapter 10: More questions than answers

Oliver's POV…

How am I alive? Last thing I remember was that Gauna's hand breaking into the cockpit… now I am in this room.

"Wake up little bug."

"Who?"

"Did you forget me so quickly?"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I am an old friend of yours, my latest avatar is a Crimson Hawk Moth."

"Reaper?"

"Now we are getting somewhere, I know you don't like John so tell me, what's become of the Freedom and where is the Sidonia?"

"I will never tell you, you betrayed everyone!"

"Such great defiance however you are nothing compared to my powers."

"You're crazy and EVERYTHING that happened to the Freedom after you left was your fault."

"I didn't leave I ascended far above the term mortal. I am now Reaper the undying slayer of Gauna and humankind!"

"You are nothing, you think you can just destroy the Freedom and Sidonia, we had time to prepare you will fail."

"Will I now, and what guarantee do you have?"

"John will break your neck and rip your twisted head off!"

"I have over a trillion dead and living hosts to chose from, I can spare a few."

"You don't understand you will die this time."

"I doubt that pawn, have at him my pet."

Some sort of spider like Gauna was sitting nearby I hope that's not what I think it is.

John's POV… Three weeks later…

"Are we sure?"

"Yes the repair crew on the Freedom has sent a distress call scans show a signal Gauna core aboard inside the bridge."

"Great, at least Andrews and Rex made those hand held Kabi weapons otherwise this could be bad."

"John I don't need to tell you how dangerous fighting a Gauna on foot is so I won't, but be careful I will never forgive you if you break your promise to Tsumugi."

"I won't Xena, and where is the Sub-commander?"

"She is right next to me why?"

"Tell her that we may have a friend "they" are here which means that Gauna maybe just maybe be a friend not a foe."

"Well slag if Reaper's parasites are aboard the Freedom you will need to be careful."

"I will be and get the Phantom ready to launch with a container; if there is a core we can save that Gauna."

"Will do."

We board the Freedom, its hull has been breached and the crew of 150 that stayed aboard to repair it is just gone. The parasites that roam the halls are all ignoring us and going into the open rooms searching.

"John, you know as much as I do that Reaper is a threat and no amount of Kabi will kill him."

"I know Andrews, that's why when Rex said he made an anti-Heigus Particle beam weapon to drain him of his Heigus rendering him human I supported him."

"The Gauna is right behind that hull breach."

"Ok Herald, get your guns ready but don't fire yet."

We enter and find something I REALLY hope isn't infected, the Crimson Hawk Moth.

"That's the Crimson Hawk Moth you encountered during the Hunt?!"

"Seems like it, who is that?"

"That's ena in the shape of a human, with a bug on it."

"Don't fire; I will get that bug off of it, only fire if it attacks us."

"Are you crazy?!"

"It isn't like a normal Gauna, it thinks and talks."

"So it taunts, it doesn't talk to them?"

"Means it has some intelligence though."

I carefully approach the Gauna's ena humanoid part that just sits perfectly still while the parasite just sits and twitches its front legs. I grab the new sword that Rex made that drains Heigus particles from the target, the only way to kill these bugs, unless you're a Gauna or Hybrid. The Gauna's head has shifted and is now staring at me, no doubt thinking on ways to kill me. And with a deep breath I get ready just in case I have to duck. With a quick forward motion the blade went straight into the parasite and the ena.

"RAHHHHHHHH!"

"Got one and angered the Gauna great."

I withdraw the sword and the parasite along with the greenish ena from it turns to dust however there is more on the Gauna itself, just my luck.

"Hold fire, there's one more."

"You're crazy, just kill it and get it over with!"

"If we do that this thing will be a bigger problem."

I carefully walk over to the Gauna, I can see it's core from here, and the parasite that's trying to dig into the Gauna's core. I reach in with my hand and grab the parasite and pull hard causing it to go flying across the room into a wall. The Gauna jolts and moves a little bit, the green ena has disappeared from it meaning now it could be a threat, but a kill able one. With speeds that exceed anything I have seen the Gauna's claws drive into the floor behind me and I turn and look, the parasite had recovered and ran this way, now it was impaled on a claw as it turned to dust.

"Thanks I guess?"

"Debt… repaid…"

"Did it just speak?"

"Yup, it did talk Andrews."

"Who did this to you?"

"Reap… er…"

"Reaper the undying?"

The Gauna's head just nods and collapses, no doubt the Heigus blade drained it dry.

"Away team another Gauna headed straight for you, no core is detected!"

"Well crap, what did it look like?"

"Like a Garde, but it was green."

"Yup Reaper found the Freedom, and Sidonia. Launch the Phantom get it over here now!"

I quickly jump into the Gauna's "cockpit" and grab the core the ena starts to burn at the suit nothing it can't handle though.

"John those suits, only have about a minute of protection against the acids of the ena!"

"We need to destroy the core or bring it with."

"Then destroy it!"

"Andrews I would really not want to be blown to bits, and get some sun block on we are going to Lem."

"Are you…"

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Times up."

I grab the "tail" of the core and pull it out the ena immediately starts to dissolve. And the infected Gauna enters the room it had the number 10089 on its right shoulder, the Phantom under the control of Ben grabs it and throws it back.

"Master John get in!"

"Good timing!"

We all get in the Garde and I take the pilot seat, and rewire the Heigus particle cannon for negative Heigus energy I fire and impact it, it turns gray and more like a rock.

"Grab that thing and set course for the star, cloak to avoid the Gauna cluster."

"We can't cloak the phase cloak is not repaired."

"Try to mask us as a Gauna than!"

The infected Gauna started to move again I grab it and take off with full power to the engines, I really hope we don't get spotted by the Gauna cluster, because if we do its game over.

"I did my best; we have roughly four minutes before the Gauna sees through it though."

"That's more than enough."

I kick on the other cores and enter the sun's outer limits, using the arm as a rocket I fire the infect Gauna and the arm into the core, good now we can get out quickly.

"This is John, infected Gauna is burned headed back, and the Gauna did not detect us."

"You just played chicken with the Gauna cluster and almost put the entire ship in jeopardy just to make sure one Gauna died?!"

"Yeah, but its ok we are already out of range, and you may want to fire Heavy mass rounds on the Freedom, she is lost."

"Very well, but expect to get a chewing out by the Captain over endangering the ship."

"She won't I told her about the parasites and the infected Gauna before Gauna 550."

After a debriefing and scraping of the semi melted Phantom we all head to the wing hanger.

"Andrews I know we have our differences and our issues, but we need to get along and kill Reaper otherwise no amount of Gardes or victory against the Gauna will matter."

"For once I agree, but I still think you as nothing more than an abomination."

"You wouldn't be Andrews if you didn't."

"By the way I heard what you did to Kouichi, are you sure you didn't go overboard?"

"No he was being nosey so I gave him a good one."

We get to the hanger to see Yuhata, Izana, Tanikaze, and a few security guards there, no doubt going to try to arrest us for almost being caught.

"Well what are you all dong in my hanger for?"

"You and your wing have been suspended due to lack of judgment and endangering Sidonia."

"Is that so, and who ordered that, you or the Captain?"

"You and your entire wing are loose cannons; if I were the one calling the shots you wouldn't be on Sidonia."

"Is that right, guess it's a good thing that you aren't and we are far too valuable an asset to lose than."

"John, do you want me to remove them or should you?"

"Xena, I can handle a few people with katana and sleep darts any day."

"Ok, Herald I bet you three days of Garde maintenance in a row that they won't be in good shape by the time they are out of the hanger."

"You're on."

"I will only ask you all once; get out of my hanger please."

"John, I wouldn't…"

"Shut up Andrews."

"Master John I do not agree with your actions but I will say they are the ones out of line."

"Ben sometimes I wonder whose side you're on."

I see the guards have some sense of self preservation as they just shake their heads and leave.

"Tanikaze, I recommend you and your girlfriends leave my hanger, or would you rather have our match right here and now?"

"John, any further threats to the crew will end up with time in the brig."

"Yuhata, I am done asking so I will just say it, get out of my hanger now."

"Hey Herald, what's higher rank, sub-commander or commander?"

"Commander why?"

"Cause the sub-commander is trying to order the commander around."

"Enough you two, I didn't want to pull rank but I will, as commander of the combat wing Reaper, I command you to leave my wing and their hanger alone."

"There is no commander rank."

"Maybe your Captain needs to explain to her Sub-commander about the chain of command, now get out."

With a scowl they turn and walk out, man I had hoped I wouldn't have to pull rank.

"Wow you just made a few enemies."

"Thanks for the update, I am headed home."

"Ok John, see you later."

I head home, the Crimson Hawk Moth is in containment and under Ionization stasis while Rex works to see if the "Soul theory" is accurate or not. I can't help but think about the events of today, Reaper showing his ugly face, a close call with an infected Gauna, and then threatening Tanikaze and his friends. I notice a small teenage girl, her hair was neon green and cut short, what stood out the most was her green eyes… the catlike green eyes… and she was following me. I try to ignore her but when someone who looks just like her just taller and maybe older wearing a Reaper wing uniform started following, I grew tense.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

"I am Leo this is my younger Sister Zoey, don't you remember us?"

"No… should I?"

"I told you, besides if he was the same one he would be dead, remember that big bro?"

"Master John scanning via the quantum displacement shows they are from X like Lady Tsumugi."

"Tsumugi is here too?"

"I have somewhere to be."

"If you don't listen to us we will find someone who will."

"Then why are you bugging me?"

"Because you know where Tsumugi is… this ship is very different and when we went to Kunato developments we could only find a different Tsumugi who didn't know us."

"Yeah Reaper wing does know where your Tsumugi is… but why bug the leader?"

"Well she did have feeling for you before you died."

"Listen I need to get home."

"Fine, let Tsumugi know we are on the ship please."

"Will do."

Man those kids are annoying, not as annoying as the Cadets I am working with though, these recruits can barely hold a gun let alone understand the Mark 76 anti-ena armor, after all not all battles are raged in the stars.

"Sir I don't see how we can fight a Gauna on foot, I mean they are at least fifteen meters taller than us."

"That's why I am trying to train you, as a Reaper wing member you would have to be ready to jump out of a Garde to try and survive at a seconds notice. These suits of "useless metal" as you called it may save your life if a Gauna eats you, each suit has enough protection for exactly ten minutes, and past those 10 well that's another story."

"Another words after ten minutes we die?"

"Yes, however those suits are also covered in a toxin that will kill the Gauna after five."

"Impossible no toxin…"

"Liquid Kabi boiled down fused with plastics and ena masking its attractiveness to the Gauna."

"And why are we training for this crap we are pilot cadets not ground forces?"

"You all are here because you signed up for Reaper wing, I am its leader I decide if you fit the bill, if you try to make shortcuts or doubt this equipment that over a hundred people fought with and lived because they used it get out now."

Fifteen of the nineteen cadets grab their bags and leave the yard, leaving only four people, Zoey, Leo, Roy, and someone else.

"Roy why are you here?"

"I am old enough to apply so I did."

"Ok, you two why the heck are you following me around?"

"You didn't mention to Tsumugi about us yet."

"That's because I had to be here."

The other person grabs their stuff and walks out.

"Master John detecting a distress beacon."

"From where?"

"Planet nine, signal matches from the Freedom… detected a quantum displacement, it is from X."

"Great, more visitors… what's that smell?"

"Scanning… Master John I have detected an airborne chemical mixture… it is some sort of bacteria, it is laced with Kabi."

"Kabi based bacteria?"

"Yes sir… scans reveal it to be based heavily on the prototype weapon GK787."

"That virus was never created because of the Hybrids aboard the Freedom and the project was trashed how did it get aboard the Sidonia?"

"Records show a man was brought to medical with signs of stage 5 virus infection. The patient was named Carlos… he died five hours ago."

Carlos… he was the assistant of Thomas in that project… how could a human get infected unless… he is from X that would mean he could be a Hybrid… we could have a HUGE problem.

"Get a hold of Kunato and all members of Reaper wing, tell them all to get to quarantine if that virus is aboard anything even part Gauna is going to be dead or dying by the end of the week."

"Contacted."

Xena's POV…

Just great the GK787 is aboard the Sidonia… well at least in a humanoid form it won't affect us… yet.

"Herald! Get the Hearse ready to lift off and get the Mark 76 armor for an away mission, if we are going to a wreck Gardes would cause a bigger problem."

"Roger that."

"Tsumugi get to Kunato Developments and get into a tank it's too risky for you to be in the open like this."

"What is the problem?"

"GK787 a weapon that was designed to kill Gauna and Hybrids on the microscopic level using Kabi laced Bacteria that are absorbed through the skin."

She quickly runs off and starts headed there, I hope.

Rex's POV…

This day just keeps getting worse, now I have a bug to help kill and one made to kill Gauna… and Hybrids. Just when I thought Reaper was our biggest problem.

John's POV…

"This mission is not just a drill and we will split into two teams Alpha team will go to the Virus section of the ship and pick up the cure, Beta team will head to the primary data drives, chances are if the Freedom and Sidonia traveled together they had shared information on their projects."

"What are we looking for?"

"Beta team's leader is Rex he knows what he is looking for."

"Wait so you won't tell us?"

"Rex knows and Kunato knows if you want to know ask them and hope they tell you."

"Hearse is ready to go, John."

"Ok everyone pile on, Tanikaze you and Izana are not allowed to come so you are not coming with Alpha team to the virus location."

"Wait why?"

"A member of Alpha team and you have had far too many issues, and I would really not want to put a bullet in you or her."

Tanikaze and Izana are just silent as they board the craft; some of the recruits from earlier are here in the armor. I guess they think it will help now? The trip down into Planet nine's atmosphere was silent but rough making some people not sitting to shift about the hold. The Hearse was in service since Reaper wing was put together the craft was made to deploy planetary m18 heavy cannons, able to punch a hole in anything even a Gauna using a five ton artificial Kabi round. Also useful for orbital drops for ground troops and quick Garde deployment.

"John Alpha team is ready for deploy."

"Thanks Herald, ok Helljumpers lets show these rookies how Reaper wing does things."

"Roger that boss."

"Leo didn't I tell you to stay on the ship?"

"Carlos was our friend we disserve to help him."

"Fine ever did a drop?"

"No how do we survive the fall in these things?"

"Shock armor, it protects us from the fall, ena acid, and any airborne virus."

"Oh, ok."

The force field goes up between Alpha and Beta teams, I grab the oval container sitting at the back and put it in a shock armor core.

"Open the door in 3…2…1… now!"

The door flies open and we launch from the Hearse and go flying towards the surface, man the air feels good as it pushes against us to try and slow us.

"Alpha team is descending at two hundred miles per hour, ground contact in ten minutes; recommend you apply thrusters at the two minute mark."

"Thanks Hearse, get Beta team landed and deploy the cannon."

"Roger that good luck boss."

We all apply thrusters to slow our fall and land without incident.

"Alpha has landed; man planet nine looks different when you see it from your own eyes compared to the Garde view."

"Looks more peaceful than last time you were here huh?"

"Yeah last time Oliver was trying to kill me, and we had Gauna to worry about."

We walked for a good ten minutes before finding the wreck; it was hanging off of the cliff of the land mass. The ship looked like it went through a blender, the entire front was ripped clean off the ship and when I looked down the rest of the ship was in a blaze on the ground below.

"Well where's the Gauna signatures?"

"They are in the interior focused around the primary Heigus reactor core."

"Alright let's head in and keep your eyes peeled, Xena can you hear me?"

"Yeah we can hear you there are no infections so far."

"Good, Alpha team head to the bio-weapon storage zone."

We all enter and head deeper into the wreck, the entire thing groans and creaks with every step deeper into it… almost as if one wrong move and it falls off the edge. Guess this makes the fifth wreck exploration done by Reaper wing; the last one was the United, the first Siege ship that had launched and fought the Gauna for as much time as the Seed ships escaping. The mission was going well until we hit a snag.

"Hold up, that's the airlock between us and the lab."

"Master John detecting a virus that's airborne… its mixed with some sort of acid, stronger than ena's with the armor I predict only four minutes of exposure before it breaches."

"Noted, everyone stay put, I will proceed forward and get the cure."

"Be careful John."

"I will be."

I enter the lab, the virus and acids made the air a dark blue a human was in the lab his veins were purple and his eyes were bleeding I would have to say he died roughly an hour before we got here. I find the lab equipment with the data about the virus it was created by… John Reaper, Ochiai, Kunato, and Thomas… again that name showed up.

"Got the data and the cure, transmitting the data."

"Received, Beta team needs assistance."

"Headed there now."

We all run there while our guest heads outside with Andrews for pickup. We get there a Gauna was trying to get through the door between us and them but a signal shot destroyed the true body, leaving the path clear. When we arrive I notice a lack of something important… namely the core.

"Where did the data core go?"

"It fell down."

I look over the edge and see the core dangling off the cliff only held by the wiring from it and the twisted metal frame from a Garde.

"Ok I think only two people can get down there safely, Rex you and Kunato stay put I can grapple down there to download the information, Hearse get under out position and activate the salvage claw to hold it still."

"Copy that we are headed there."

I use a grapple hook on a beam to get down there, once down I start to look for the info, not as easy as it sounds being over a few thousand years of research and developments in the same spot.

"Well did you find it?"

"The only thing about it is some ena sample from Gauna 491, the restrictions on Kunato Developments main research departments and audio logs from some John Reaper about the subject."

"Download it all chances are we can find more by cross referencing from our own data."

"Right."

I begin downloading the data and audio logs, the Garde frame was shifting from the weight and the movement of the core's fans turning while it worked.

"These wires won't hold for much longer."

"Don't worry, we will activate the grapples and try to pull it up more."

"Ok but hurry."

The download completed as some cords snapped and the power line snapped clean off. I grab the cord from my grapple and pull myself up. The second I got all the way up and someone helped me up the wire snapped and the core fell to the blaze below.

"Well not the closest I have gotten."

"Yeah won't be the last."

We just joke and get back into the Hearse the auto gun was deployed and linked into the Sidonia array, meaning we could fire it from Sidonia. When we get back we activate the ventilation to vent the virus and the cure into the same area neutralizing each other. The data lead to the removal of Tsumugi-X's implants that could cause harm to her.

"Well how do you feel?"

"A bit better, but I still feel dizzy and I little weak."

"That will pass it's just from the cure's side effects."

Xena comes by and starts giving a check up to Tsumugi, while Kunato started to read up on data from the Freedom-X. The only question I have to ask is why this John Reaper was a soldier and a researcher?

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: And your heart shall burn

Chapter 11: And your heart shall burn.

When we went to the Freedom's wreckage over a month ago we recovered data about the past of X, including the events that rose to the destruction of both ships. Some of this data lead to breakthroughs including a new type of anti-ena armor and weapons that work on cores. However we have yet to find the truth behind the motives of Ochiai or any more information on John Reaper, it seems as though he had much experience with hybrids and even was the Garde pilot that won the Gravity Festival without a squad, who is John Reaper?

"John, you ok?"

"Yeah Tsumugi was just thinking about the new intelligence from that damaged data core."

"Like?"

"We pulled some data about Kunato Developments… they made another Hybrid, they named him Kanata he is your younger brother."

"I have a brother?"

"From X, yes. Here I tried to look into it and got nothing but roadblocks."

"Listen John, I really appreciate you at least trying to fulfill your promise but you don't have to in order to make me happy."

"Yeah, anyways I wanted to thank you for coming along with us."

"Just wish I knew where we were headed."

"Theta nine, an ice planet that has a colony from the Freedom set up."

"I don't understand if it's an ice planet than how can it support life?"

"Temperatures on the surface reach below -300 at -200 ena freezes and at -250 the core cracks under the stress, unless its during a darkness period it will not affect you though."

"What do you mean?"

"Once every year the planet moves farther away from the sun and reaches below -400 normally Hybrids can survive up to -350 before any issues, other than being really cold."

"Oh, well what about the others we brought?"

"They will need arctic survival gear to leave the Hearse, and Gardes would just break down they will remain with the Hearse in orbit."

"John, Tanikaze would be able to survive those temperatures for roughly two hours before he died."

"True but the other humans aren't like him."

"Ok guys we are entering the atmosphere I recommend you get your gear on unless you want to die the second the door opens."

"Thanks Herald."

The crew of thirty starts getting the white and black winter gear on while we enter the strong winds knocking the ship around like if it was rough seas.

"I don't feel too well."

"Well Kouichi I recommend you never get a boat once Sidonia inhabits Lem from that Gauna cluster."

"Umm guys, just thought I would let you know I picked up roughly three hundred Gauna cores on the planet surface."

"They are no threat to us, Ionization technology was developed after this planets severe defenses."

"Ionization was made here?"

"Yeah the first Gauna that tried to land froze and fell from the sky, its core cracked after a few days."

"Ok we landed."

"Everyone ready?"

"Yup."

The door opens and the snow and ice enter the hold frost instantly covers every square inch of the hold.

"Welcome to Theta, the biggest freezer in the galaxy. Don't take off your helmet or play with the snow unless you want to die. If you see a Gauna in the snow and ice, leave it alone because it is all ready dead it just doesn't know it yet."

"Why would we play with the what?"

"Snow is frozen water, and back on Earth during winter kids would have snowball fights and make snowmen."

"Oh… sounds kind of fun."

"It is, once we reach the colony we can get the advanced environmental systems for the Gardes, pick up the prototype, and then while the few Gardes we brought with get refit we can visit the snow field."

"You never did say what this prototype was."

"Something Andrews swears killed a Mass union ship without using a Kabi round."

"What weapon could do that?"

"Some sort of gravity cannon, when I asked the Captain she said Ochiai had dreamed up some sort of Gravitational beam emitter."

The silence for the rest of the four hour walk was unsettling among the hundreds of frozen Gauna sticking out of the snow and ice like statues. Some of the Cadets that came were yelling about a Gauna that was still moving, meaning it came just minutes before we found it, not that it mattered.

"There's the door stay back guys."

"Ok."

I head over to the control panel and pull the safety cage up and reach my hand in and move the chips around the door creaks open.

"Secret code, to protect the colony from Undying."

"Undying?"

"Undead, zombies, so many terms for it, and worse when a Gauna becomes one it's near impossible to kill."

We enter the base and remove the gear in the safe room and proceed to the security checkpoint.

"Hey Aria!"

A moment of silence is broken by a gun loading.

"John, is that you or an undying?"

"It's me."

"Prove it."

"When we first met you tried to poison me thinking I was a demon and when it failed you tried twice to get me to date you."

"It is you!"

I quickly duck as the frying pan she carries around goes flying past me into Tanikaze.

"Oh my gosh!"

She drops the pan on my head making me fall to the floor.

"Master John I suggest a pain killer."

"Thanks for the tip."

After few minutes of getting everyone acquainted we proceed deeper into the underground colony.

"So this is the Hybrid the Sidonia made… I thought Rex said it was a guy."

"Aria, that was a hundred years ago."

"I am Tsumugi Shiraui; it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Quantum displacement… you're from X right?"

"Yes she is."

"John mentioned that this is a colony where are all the people?"

"Deeper in the ice, the farther down you go the hotter it is. Are you sure that Tanikaze will be okay?"

"Yeah he survived worse than a frying pan to the face."

"You mean like you and that Red Death five years ago?"

"Yeah like that, just less limbs being lost."

"Ah, and I take it you're here for the prototype?"

"That and a few other things including some refitting of a few Gardes, and the advanced environmental control systems for the Garde units."

"Like the extreme weather ones?"

"Like that but more extreme like the sun extreme."

"Oh the internal cooling systems, why didn't you just say so?"

"By the way why do I smell a Gauna in here?"

"Oh Gauna 799, a fascinating subject I have been taking him apart for a few weeks now. He has extremely high regeneration and shows signs of intelligence."

"How so?"

"He or it spoke."

"A Gauna that speaks?"

"And it survived the cold outside, the first Gauna in recorded history that had survived for over four hours in freezing temperatures."

"And?"

"We called him Ion, he is a human sized and shaped Gauna, he was ena but somehow the core ended up shrinking and now he is the Gauna not just ena."

"And your theory of a human soul surviving a Gauna consuming the body?"

"Proven correct, a P.H.A. with the memories and experiences of one pilot Harry is a civilian here."

"Think you could do it with a Crimson Hawk Moth?"

"A what?"

"Red Death, it has been a pain in our rear ends for too long and well it did eat a pilot that Sidonia needs for the coming battle with a Gauna Cluster."

"Oh so you want an android or ena body for him or her?"

"Right before Reaper finds the Sidonia."

"Makes sense I will pull strings with Jerry."

"Ok."

Aria and her crimson red hair that goes down her back marches off with her cast iron frying pan.

"Well now what?"

"Let's check on the prototype Garde unit."

"Good idea, maybe Tanikaze would want to check it out too."

We all head to the primary hanger where a prototype mark 21 and all its glory sat ready for combat its twin Battle Rifle Kabi guns on both arms fully loaded and with the replication system needed for unlimited ammo shining off of its sky blue shell. Comprised of Black Guard, Titanium, Neutrolic alloys, and pure Ionization armor plating that shell is nearly un-destroyable.

"What is that?"

"The Sky Dragon, piloted by the Knight Javelin in the battle for Theta, the only Garde that survived the attack on the Union ship."

"It looks well armed."

"Yeah those guns on its arms could fire three Kabi rounds a great distance without having any recoil, of course this is its prototype mark 21 design, the old Mark 20 was badly damaged and the pilot had so little interest in flying a weak one so here we are with the strongest Garde I have seen to date."

"What made it strong?"

"It's survival in any situation, it's Achilles heel however was the sun, it's environmental systems fail after ten minutes of exposure, cooking the pilot inside."

"Oh, that's not very encouraging."

"It had a unique AI that made it able to autopilot if the pilot became deceased or unconscious making it a deadly advisory to have on the battle field."

"So that thing can fight without a pilot?"

"Yeah but it combats better when piloted by a skilled pilot."

"Not to mention that shadow mode."

"What mode Aria?"

"Shadow mode, able to read your brain patterns making you and the Garde almost one thing. You think and the Garde does it."

We all leave the hanger and head to the dome, the snow filled area of the colony where the cold snow isn't packed down and heated, making a perfect play zone for the kids and the members of Sidonia that don't know what a snowball fight is.

"Welcome to the dome, please put on a jacket or snow gear it is cold inside the main dome, not deathly cold but if can catch one nasty cold from it."

"Are those kids in there?"

"Yes, those kids are building a snowman at the moment."

"It that a frozen Gauna in the roof?"

"Yup, dead of course the core was destroyed the ena was frozen solid so it didn't dissolve."

We all enter the area and I pick up some snow, forgot how cold this stuff was on bare hands.

"Now first rule of the dome's snowball fights, don't aim for the head."

"How do we make a snowball?"

"Simple first grab some snow than clump it together like this and boom snowball."

"Oh so how do we fight with them?"

"Throw them like this."

I throw the snowball into the side of the dome making it leave some snow on the icy wall.

"Oh so we throw it at each other?"

"Yes."

It seemed quiet with Izana being too cold from the temperatures being below the temperature of Sidonia. Tsumugi and Rex started to work on a sculpture… until Samari sent Kouichi flying into it from a mean left hook. That caused a snowball fight to breakout and the only injury was caused by the punch to Kouichi. After we all got dried off we headed back up to the main area.

"So how was your first snowball fight?"

"Cold and wet."

"Yeah snow is both so that is true."

We all sit and talk with Aria and Jerry about the Sidonia and if they had any knowledge of Ochiai or Blood Nematodes, of course they never heard of either one. And after a long talk they agree to come to Sidonia with us and we head off with the plans, upgrades, and the Sky Dragon.

The next day, B4 hanger Sidonia…

"You want us to do what to the Sky Dragon?!"

"Paint it black, and reverse the Heigus flow to match these specs."

"That would make its Heigus core and beam emitter red though."

"And make it blend in more."

"I still think you're insane."

"Takes…"

My train of thought is broken when I feel that something is wrong, I turn to look at Tsumugi the look on her face says she did too.

"Did you feel a Gauna too?"

"No I felt something far worse."

I quickly grab my things from my work bench including the negative Heigus particle sidearm and head out the door towards the Garde hanger, the smell of rotting corpses that are common when a Reaper was nearby filled the air confirming my fears was a second Tsugumori that was covered with the green ena that controlled the infected, by the looks of things this Tsugumori was heavy damaged before it was infected and the cockpit was ripped wide open.

"Where did the pilot go?"

"To get checked out you should have passed him."

"Sound the alarm and dump that Garde ASAP we have a Gauna aboard the Sidonia!"

"What impossible we would have detected that."

"Reaper is not a pure Gauna he is here and he is more powerful than anything the Gauna can throw at us, so pray we can stop him this time."

"You're crazy."

The Garde pilot just turns and walks away, guess we do things by ourselves.

"Ben red alert intruder aboard all Gardes to stations now."

"Yes Master John."

The alarms all start to go off and the protocol 001 started to pour to all Garde pilots alerting them of a Gauna aboard the Sidonia.

"This is Reaper wing Commander John all Garde pilots we have a high priority target get him before he reaches anywhere important or too small for Gardes because he is more powerful than the Gauna. Reaper wing protocol 003 Omega 1 engage with live weapons, don't go easy on him because he won't on you."

I run to the main area and try to follow the stench but the amount of people not paying any attention to the alarms make me loose the scent. I quickly jump over them and onto a building using the Anti-ena armor's gravity boots to keep myself going forward, soon I catch up to the pilot still covered with the pilot suit, a perfect disguise.

"It's over Reaper, you won't get away this time."

"You already tried to kill me before, you still are too primitive to this time as well."

"Last time we couldn't drain you of Heigus Particles or have a Gauna on our side."

"Big whoop I have three, no make that four."

"What do you mean four?"

"Rise Chimera of old, and take your revenge for your death."

The stench grew as ena started to form around a signal point and I can only watch with horror as he revives the Gauna that nearly destroyed Sidonia a hundred years ago.

"John, come on we can take that guy."

"Herald at least someone came."

"The rest of the wing is on their way."

"I see you still haven't taken my advice and given up John, too bad the only lesson that this day will teach is misery, behold my army from X!"

Three small rifts open and Gauna come through, Gauna 491, Kanata, and Gauna 487 all of which were undead using the Reaper parasites.

"Well Herald we faced the impossible before, but how do we fight a Gravitational beam emitter before it kills us on foot?"

"Go for it in Hybrid form, or in a Garde not on foot, those bugs not only control them but also transfer memories and experience to them from Reaper."

Some Gardes rush to the scene, including Tanikaze.

"About time some air support showed up."

Gauna 491 and Gauna 487 both turned to the Garde to fight them.

"I'm not detecting any cores!"

"Switch your beam emitters to waveband 445 or you won't be able to kill those things aim for the bug hiding somewhere in the ena."

"But that will drain the Heigus particles in one shot!?"

"Do you want Sidonia to fall?"

"No but…"

"Than do it and stop complaining or would you like to see what an angry undead Gauna hybrid looks like?"

The hybrid that was just brought back roars in anger the sound it made sounded like nails on a chalkboard and echoed throughout Sidonia. The hole in its chest was where the Kabizashi had struck and killed it; the rest was a complete thing.

"Sidonia shall burn like all the seed ships I have destroyed before!"

"Not likely Reaper, or should I say Adam?"

"Adam is dead, I am Reaper the king of the undead and taker of freedom!"

I grip the hybrid saber, the ena had not yet thawed from the trip to Theta leaving me at a disadvantage but a chance to use both swords like swords in combat.

"I see your visit to Theta left you in human form, a pity I could have enjoyed a real fight."

"Reaper your threats to the Sidonia will end here!"

While the Gardes deal with the two undying Gauna Herald deals with the undying Hybrid, that still seems to be under no one's control yet. With a squeal of pain Herald rips the bug free from the ena and it and the bug turn to dust.

"Herald you always were a favorite of Andrews."

"Guess he knew who to trust and not to."

"A shame."

With a flick of his wrist another rift opens behind Herald and an infected Garde unit comes through and crushes Herald's chest making him cough up blood.

"HERALD!"

The Garde lets go of him and he falls to the ground lifeless, Gauna 491 and 487 both die moments later as the Gardes take out the bugs. That leaves Reaper and the infected Garde that was the Tsugumori, its green ena covered it from head to toe, the bug was sitting in the armored cockpit impossible to hit from the outside, the rotting corpse of someone inside was also covered in ena.

"You win this time, the Tsugumori is far too valuable a asset with the mind of its owner at the wheel and Kanata has the emitter making him just as important, fair well John, next meeting you will die."

"You coward!"

"Such hatred what will Xena say when she finds out that Herald died thanks to your orders?"

Before I can say anything he and his remaining minions just vanish in a portal leading back to X. I run over to Herald and my fears were confirmed by his mangled form and exposed bones from the ena burning into him, he was dead. In the battle that took his life, only two other pilots were killed, both killed by Gauna 491 before a VERY angry Crimson Hawk Moth ripped into it and killed the bug. Tanikaze using a Kabi gun killed Gauna 487 again.

"Three dead, inform the Captain we have a bigger problem than that Gauna Cluster to worry about."

"Master John, are you ok?"

"I need some space."

I head outside Sidonia for some time alone, and just throw small stones off of the surface of the ship. I thought I could face any fire with my wing behind me I had thought that with our strength that no one would have to die, now I know… Reaper defies what we think. There is nothing we can't do when we are one, and with the death of Herald no amount of man power or recruits can fill the gap that was torn into my family; even if it wasn't genetic we were still a family.

"I thought I would find you out here."

"Hey Tsumugi, just hanging out in the void."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"He will never truly die, as long as we remember him."

"What's our next move?"

"Cut off a head of a hydra two more grow back."

"Huh?"

"Ancient Earth mythology, the hydra was a near immortal creature where if you cut a head off it would grow two more. What if we see Reaper that way, we kill one avatar he switches to another one."

"If the head grows back kill it a different way."

"What if, we are seeing it the wrong way; we can't kill his body, what if we trap him?"

"Trap him how?"

"Seal his power away he loses control of his army and they die, what if he does too?"

"Well brother that may just work."

"Hey Rex didn't see you come out."

"The modifications to the Sky Dragon are complete, and I added a cloaking device."

"Thanks, but we need a battle plan for dealing with Reaper."

"The sky dragon is one ace up our sleeve, hell we can take on that cluster now."

"No if we kill it now Reaper would just bring it back to life and charge the Sidonia."

"By the way, the Captain gave you permission to recruit members for the wing."

"We will rise again, and this time no amount of undying will make us loose the fight. Please set up a meeting with Sidonia, a public debut is in order."

"What for?"

"The Black Knight battalion."

"You're using that old name?"

"Yes, Reaper holds too many bad memories."

"I will make it happen."

Rex's POV…

The Black Knight Battalion, once the highest amount of Knights in a signal wing, and due to the best training EVERY member became a Knight and the best of the best. Either John has a good relationship with the Captain, or he is trying to play a game with the cards against him.

The next day, John's POV…

"Thank you all for coming, I am John and I would like to announce that Reaper wing, has changed it's name and it's policy, everyone that wants results are allowed to join, and I would like to note when you do you will become a cadet all over again, Mark 17s are not like the 18, and the Mark 21 prototype we have will ensure victory."

"There is no Mark 20 let alone 21."

"Let me introduce you then."

The doors creak open and the 20 meter tall Garde stands taller than the two other Gardes beside it both are Vanguard class.

"That's a fancy Garde what can it do?"

"It has twin Kabi guns, these are more advanced than you current ones and can fire a three round burst of Kabi rounds at targets the same way your weapons do at speeds of your own, and in total can fire off 240 bullets every 3 seconds. This Garde unlike your own also has a shadow mode."

"Shadow mode?"

"Yes using a neural interface device installed on the helmet, you can think it, and the Garde will do it."

"So this shadow mode makes the Garde able to do all this without you moving the controls?"

"Yes, and with a small scale V.C.T. you almost become the Garde. However this technology's designer is dead and his plans of it were destroyed his assistant Thomas has gone insane and can't speak so this type of combat is near impossible."

"Near impossible?"

"Yes the smaller V.C.T. was lost when the creator died, a normal V.C.T. is still available, but it runs great risk."

"What's a V.C.T.?"

"Virtual Consciousness Transfer, made by Aria and her twin brother Troy."

"What does it do?"

"It was designed to test a theory, however when it proved successful, was repurposed to transfer a human soul into something like a clone or robot."

"What was this theory?"

"Gauna soul theory, it was based on limited to fully intelligent Gauna that took unique forms such as the Crimson Hawk Moth."

"Huh?"

"When a Gauna such as the Hawk Moth ate a person and gained all their knowledge, we had a theory that maybe it was possible to recover the person from the void through the Gauna, and this is a success to a point."

"What do you mean?"

"Our latest patient in this device is being stubborn and may die as a result, however with the proper push from a strong willed person we will save her."

"Her?"

"Yes the pilot Hoshijiro."

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12: the Dawn

Chapter 12: The Dawn

It has been three days since the speech, and Tanikaze hasn't even spoken to me let alone anything else… perhaps me telling the truth was a bad thing. Nearly ten recruits wanted into the Black Knight squadron, 8 were Cadets while the other two were pilots. I was headed there in the Vanguard it was my Garde in combat and now training the rookies.

"Isn't this a heavy mass round why is it here?"

"For training, the Vanguard model can lift this off the ground unlike your old Gardes."

"A Vanguard can lift that thing!"

"Yes, now whoever finds the key to lifting this without me giving you a tip gets full credit and won't have to participate in the activities for today, now get to it."

The I knew a few of these names, Zoey, Roy, Leo, the rest I didn't know and judging by the records given to me they won't last the day. They tried for three hours trying to find the way to lift it up… perhaps I should have told them how to? After training the recruits for the day we headed inside, I stop and explain a bit more about the Vanguard model and head home as is I was late.

"Master John we are twenty minutes late for your fifth date."

"You know how rookies are, besides… it would be wise to try and focus."

"Master John, Herald would most likely want you to move on."

"I often ask myself after we lose a brother or sister, what happens when we die."

"Master John, I know it is horrible to lose someone that was close, but know that I believe that he is happy and maybe with the rest of the wing."

"If there is a heaven, than Reaper is the devil of hell."

The rest of the walk is silent and unlike the normal empty streets a large group of protesters gather around areas protesting the Black Knights from having a live Gauna, guess they didn't hear the announcement I made.

"Master John perhaps we should check on the status of the extraction."

"Maybe after."

When I got to the house I find that Tsumugi wasn't there and a note on the door.

Hey John, sorry to say but the wing had a medical emergency down in the hanger Tsumugi and I will be down there.

Rex.

After reading the note I make a sprint straight there… what could have happened at the hanger? I find out as I run in to find a large amount of damage and several wounded security personal.

"What the hell happened?"

"That Gauna happened… the V.C.T. went off for a whole four seconds and it lashed out, thank god no one was killed and only minor injuries."

"Well since I am here, how is the patient?"

"Near collapse of brainwave transmissions, the human side of the intelligence is resisting us and the Gauna, while the Gauna as it is seen here is fighting us and her."

"Any way to help the human out quicker?"

"A human links into the V.C.T. along with the Gauna and shows her we are here to help, that or just pull the plug and kill both now."

"How long can we put this off?"

"A day at most."

"Where is Kunato, I had asked him to be here and monitor?"

"He had more important work to do."

"Hmm Yuhata didn't think you would have the guts to just barge in again. What do you want this time?"

"You and your squad are grounded for trial, we are lucky that your men managed to stop the Gauna you brought aboard."

"I brought it to save a life, if you are jealous due to knowing what that person met to Tanikaze just say it instead of drawing power away from B4 and making a trial over it."

"Really trying to pin this on love? John you have some screws loose."

"Xena didn't I order you to stay home for the week?"

"I am a doctor that specializes in Hybrids and Gauna I am here where I am needed."

"Very well, Rex I want status of the hanger."

"Just a scratch nothing some wielding and paint won't fix."

"Ok if that's all where is…"

"Tsumugi had headed back a minute before you came in, said she was headed home since she wasn't needed here."

"Ok, if that's all good day."

Yuhata just stood there too shocked about what I said to move, I guess me just saying it as is was a shock to her. I head past her to the residential area with no more distractions me and Tsumugi can get on with our date. I get home and notice how quiet it was.

"Tsumugi you here?"

No response.

I head upstairs to look and see if she was asleep but soon realize something far worse than an early night is going on; Tsumugi was collapsed on the floor and was shaking.

"Tsumugi!"

She doesn't move or speak a word, I quickly grab my phone and call Xena and Rex.

"Rex, Xena get down here now!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Tsumugi."

"On our way."

The next day…

After they got her to the medical area in our hanger I sat waiting for the results of the tests that Rex was running, Xena was helping him until Leo's Heigus infection needed her attention. Kouichi came by and asked about her, I simply explained I don't know what's going on. Kunato came by and entered to help Rex, guess his more important work could wait this time. The amount of anxiety I felt was much more than I felt before, I wanted answers and all I got waiting was questions.

"Well John I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"Bad news, she has to stay here for the night, the good news she will make a full recovery."

"From what though?"

"Heigus negation sickness, the hybrid common cold."

"Do you have a theory?"

"I would say she caught it on Theta nine."

"Alright, how is the extraction of Hoshijiro doing?"

"Bad, after that last attempt security won't let us finish."

"Understandable, but why would they draw power away if they knew it was dangerous?"

"Apparently power was drawn from all areas."

"To where?"

"Kunato Developments."

"Ok keep me updated on Tsumugi's condition please."

"I will John, don't worry."

"I am going to upgrade the Vanguard I will be over there working on those blasted guns."

"Ok, I will let you know if her status improves quicker."

I head over to the Gardes and pull down the Kabi guns from the Vanguard the left gun was my main one I used for range, the weapon only uses one Kabi round but fires it at speeds that exceed the normal guns although it has more recoil than theirs. The right Kabi gun was more of a short to medium range shotgun and with a normal shell stuffed with small scraps of Kabi making a scatter effect that to date has taken out twenty Gauna at once… although I hardly use it because of the Gardes and Tsumugi. I guess I will take an over haul of it and maybe make it like a machine gun making a medium function that can shred anything. I start the overhaul by removing the scatter barrel, removing the specialized ammo, modifying the AI system for the gun, putting in the normal rounds, and installing the impact barrel.

"Hey John, you upgrading the Vanguard again?"

"Yup, had plans but with Tsumugi being sick those went out the window."

"Impact barrel, you going for a cannon or a type of Garde handgun?"

"Neither it's a machine gun like on the mark 17s."

"Oh, hey I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"You know those Gauna that we encountered a few years ago?"

"Yeah what about them?"

"They said it themselves; they don't like Reaper anymore than we do, so why don't we ask them to help us to end him."

"No, in three days we go after the Gauna cluster, I don't want to add fuel to the fire or the other way around."

"Hey, you do know Tanikaze still haven't really made a move to explain how he feels to Tsumugi right?"

"Yup I know, and I think he should, besides I overheard him talking to the Captain that one time."

"Quick question."

"Okay what?"

"The Black Guard metals they don't respond well with heat correct?"

"You have about twenty minutes before the metallic compounds start to heat but in two minutes after no more metal so it's not preferred, why are you asking?"

"Well you see Xena explained that you could see the future and they had…"

"Okay enough, one someone is coming two, I never told Xena that so make up a better lie you knew the whole time."

Aria smirked and walked out, a few minutes later Tanikaze enters the hanger. I continue my work and finish up the upgrade.

"Hey John, the captain wanted me to run something past you."

"Okay may I ask why it matters of my opinion I mean she is the Captain her choice is law."

Tanikaze explained that he wanted to take Tsumugi out for a flight around the ship, I didn't think it was a bad idea so I supported him. The next day although I shouldn't have been surprised I was asked to keep an eye on them… makes sense with the whole Katana thing happening a while ago. I lost them around the tower so I headed to the beach, after all I already know they will show up there, and right on queque they show up, and Tanikaze explains his feelings and Tsumugi makes some of the water evaporate, they kiss too… they spend the whole day there so I leave and head home, I know that hell's front gates are heading down… and fast.

Much later…

I was following Tanikaze into the Lem star after Katana, my Kabi weapons were almost empty but my speed could get Tanikaze out of this mess faster, Tsumugi X was safe at Sidonia, still ill but safe from the fight, Rex was with her and Xena, Andrews died with most of the second assault fleet in the Mark 21, apparently it was not immune to a massive explosion, Reaper was killed by Katana and his Undying died with him. The Crimson Hawk Moth died when a union ship attacked Sidonia.

"Tanikaze! Don't go any closer to Lem's center!"

"I got him don't worry and if you listened to me then he wouldn't have this problem."

I speed up and extend the Kabi blade, never used it but I know it can pierce that metal, Kabi and Black Guard are a very powerful mix. Tanikaze started to mess up and Katana fired the Gravitational beam array and Tanikaze and I dodged it Tanikaze also shot the exposed muzzle and destroyed most of Katana.

"Are you going to kill me? Tanikaze?"

"He is a Knight of Sidonia Ochiai, you are a treasous worm."

I point and pull the trigger killing Ochiai.

"Alright kid lets grab that convertor and get out before we get cooked!"

We grab the convertor and start heading up, my Garde let me know that I had roughly ten minutes before meltdown, good to know, as we head up I hear over the coms that Tanikaze set his Garde on auto.

"Tanikaze stay with me man don't let Tsumugi be alone!"

I hit into high gear, and try to link the Vanguard systems to the Tanikaze's cockpit, the attempt failed and on my screen I see Tsumugi headed into the star.

"Tanikaze stay with me boy!"

Nothing I say made a difference Tsumugi still sacrificed herself to save Tanikaze, and we did win the war. Tsumugi was saved however Yure saved her trough a small white worm survived in the armor and she was brought back in the ena sample from the Crimson Hawk Moth, and they happily reunited.

11 years later…

"Tanikaze, how's Nodoka?"

"She's doing find how about…"

"She's fine too, hey listen, you know that cannon I left on Lem 9?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I had completely forgotten about it until yesterday when I got a notice from its power running low."

"Wait… are you saying that its been online this whole time?"

"Yup and it could have saved us a trip to the sun… that's what I would call ironic."

"…"

The end…

…Author note...

Thank you for reading Knight of the Freedom please give any input or comments here thank you readers for being patient. And to answer if John and Tsumugi X ever got married and had kids yes, a daughter named Dawn.


End file.
